Look At Me Now
by Anastasia the new Cinderella
Summary: After being bullied through her freshman year by Jared Thail, Kim Connweller is now the famous Victoria's Secret model, Sweetie. She decides she wants to keep her identity a secret. But how long will that last?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have been reading a lot of these stories and I decided I wanted to write one of my own. I'm totally Team Edward but I like reading the wolf pack stories. Because you never hear their stories in the book. So yeah have fun. **

**I don't own twilight and I never will. It will always belong to SM unless it is a character that I make up.**

Chapter 1: This is going to be fun.

KPOV

"Honey you don't have to do this just to prove a point that you have evolved from what you used to be to what you are now. You are better than those no good bullies." My dad told me in his world famous contract closing voice. You see my dad was like my agent he did everything that involved my career. All he and my friend MiKayla wanted was for me to change my mind on going back home to La Push for my senior year to be one Victoria's Secret's IT girls. I mean I totally accepted and I will still do some shoots and shows every now and then for them but, I just want to come home for my last ear of school and see my best friend, Ella, from before I left two and a half years ago.

"I know that and I told Victoria that I would still be one of her IT girls but I just can't let anyone at home or in California know who I really am and where I've moved to. That's all I asked for." I told him as I was getting off the plane. "Look, we have had this fight too many times to count. Now I'll call you in a little bit when I'm fully settled in okay?" I didn't wait to hear his answer and just hung up. I could tell people were trying to figure out why I looked so familiar but I don't think they would ever figure out that I was Sweetie, the famous Victoria's Secret bathing suit and lingerie model.

Finally after going through luggage claim that always seems that my stuff is the last to show up. I am in the car with my mom I could tell that she was all too excited that I was here. She was absolutely glowing with happiness "Oh honey this is going to be great with you home. Just like old times with you and me."

"I know mom I'm completely excited to be back this is going to be awesome! Just like old times without the fact that I'm famous." I tell her laughing and with the same amount of enthusiasm.

But the only thing that she doesn't know is that I'm not just here to spend time with her I am also here to prove to my freshman year bullies that I'm not Wimpy Kimmy anymore but a hot and wanted woman.

You see when I was younger I wasn't the most attractive girl around. I mean granted I've always had a great body, I was skinny and I had perfect B's, and I've have a great booty in my opinion. I don't look like the average Quileute because my mom is full but my dad has absolutely no Indian in him so I'm just lighter in color then all the other kids. I used to have somewhat of an acne problem and I did have to wear glasses.

Now I have a few more curves but just as tiny and still standing at 5ft 6in which is pretty normal. I have long toned legs which should be considering the monster heals I have to wear sometimes on the runway. My hair is long, light brown and wavy which is nothing like the other girls in La Push where all the girls have straight as day black hair. And the girls here have brown eyes whereas I have and odd bluish-purple color that my dad said I got from his grandmother. My B's have turned into perfect C's and my booty is still the same. I got a great prescription acne cream that made all those problems disappear. And I got laser eye surgery to fix my eyes and dare I say it I look pretty damn hot.

The only thing in my life that took a long time to fix was my self-confidence. Cause thanks to Jared Thail and his group I hated myself when I went to live with my dad in California where after I lost all my acne my dad took me shopping for my birthday and a guy came up to me and asked if I had ever thought about modeling. I first said no but my dad told me to give it a shot. So now about two years later I'm one of the most wanted and talked about model thanks to Victoria's Secret.

"I can't wait to see how everyone at your school will react when they find out that you my little Kim Connweller is the famous underwear model Sweetie." My mom told me.

Once she told me that I froze I knew she always wanted to tell someone but I always told her not to. "Mom, I know that it's been killing you these past two years not to tell everyone you meet that I'm Sweetie but don't."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because you know how the treated me before and I don't want fake friends who are only after me cause I'm famous. Or a guy who is only after the street credit of going out with not Kim but Sweetie. I'm seen as the sweet innocent Angel but I don't need the backstabbing or the press to find out who I really am and where I 'm at." I tell her in the most serious tone I can.

"Okay honey if that is what you really want." She said and I nodded as we pulled into the driveway of our house. It is nice, small but it has just enough space for two people. The only problem I have is I hope it can fit all of my clothes, shoes, and lingerie because they say once we model it we can keep some. Plus the gifts that the designers give se just for modeling for them.

"Home sweet home" I smiled as I said this while walking into my room. It's pretty big with light purple walls and a giant window with my GIANT closet which I was happy about and a good sized dresser and my desk where I can put my laptop and just what I was looking for…. My bed. I flew onto it right as mom walked in the room.

"I made a few adjustments to the room when you told me you wanted to move back. I called your father and asked what you had in your room at his house and tried to remake it for you here." She simply told me. I mumbled a thank you while my head was buried in my pillow and mom walked out tired herself.

"Goodnight Kim, and get some sleep you have your first day of school tomorrow." Ugh! Don't remind me! But then again this gives me my chance to show Jared Thail and his group of monsters who Wimpy Kimmy is now.

That night I was haunted by what Jared and his friends did to me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey guys look it's Wimpy Kimmy. She can't even get a guy to go out with her if he was blind." Jared and his friends say while laughing at me._

"_Okay, you've had your joke of the day Jared now can I please go home?" I say I really don't need or want to hear this because it is almost the end of the school year and I only have one friend that stuck with me. Ella. She decided not to put up with Jared's crap and stay my friend even with Jared, Hollie and their followers._

"_Aww what's the matter Kimmy? Got a hot date tonight?" Hollie sneers._

"_Like hell any guy in his right mind would ever want to go out with this thing in front of us." Jared says. I've been hearing this every day and I seriously hurts to know that everyone in school hates you. I push my way through the group with them pushing me as I go. I'm on the verge of tears when Jared trips me causing my and all my books to fall flat on the floor. I start to pick them up when Hollie kicks them away from me._

"_Don't even think about getting up." She and Jared laugh as they walk away._

_*End Flashback*_

I shoot straight up in bed when I realize it was only a dream. _I'm not her anymore. I'm not her anymore. _I chant to myself as I fall back to sleep thinking about my day to come.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Jared your patrol is over you can go home now. You have school tomorrow." My alpha Sam told me. Yeah you heard me right Alpha. Wait how rude of me, my name is Jared Thail and I'm a werewolf. Weird right? You don't have to tell me twice I've been a wolf for about two years and I'm still not used to it yet. _"Wow, Jared that's sad you have been a wolf for two years and still isn't used to it. Dude I can still hear your thoughts dumbass. Now go home and get some sleep for school. Don't make me go Alpha on your ass again and make you go."_

_"Yeah, Yeah whatever Sam. I still see no point in going considering I'm going to be working for you the rest of my life."_ I tell Sam just so I don't have to go to school tomorrow but seriously I don't see the point all it has is dumb girls trying to throw themselves at every member of the pack. It gets quite annoying after two years but they still keep coming.

Becoming a wolf has done some great things for me though. I have a great group of friends that are like my brothers and some of their girlfriends that feel as if they are my sisters. Unlike Sam and Emily who is Sam's imprint and fiancé who are practically like everyone's fake adopted mother and father. Emily is always watching out for the girls and yelling at us boys when we screw up. Also she being an amazing cook makes sure we all are well fed. And Sam who after Emily is done yelling at us for screwing up he takes us outside and either yells at us some more, kicks our ass, or our least favorite, gives us more patrols. Hell even one time with Paul he did all three. But other than that we are all like one big happy dysfunctional family.

There have also been some physical pluses to becoming a wolf which is that we become taller. Not that I needed it I was before about 5ft 10in but now I'm about 6ft 11in. Not that much but I still needed to get new clothes because we get literally ripped I have huge muscles like everywhere on my body legs, arms, chest, abs, the list goes on and on. I had always been good looking but now apparently I have become the mother load with all of my changes. The down side to it I had to cut off all of my hair because when I'm in wolf form my hair is too long and gets in the way.

My mom wasn't happy because she had to get me all new clothes but they all pretty much ended up not needed cause all I wear is no shirt unless I go to school and a pair of cut offs. I don't even wear shoes unless I'm really going somewhere. I mean why I would need shoes if I'm going on patrol and I'd have to take them off anyways. And if I get too pissed then my clothes just explode off my body when I phase. But also a problem with becoming a wolf is everyone thinks I'm sick all the time because of the high temperature. I mean I only average about 106.9 now a days.

I can tell Sam is getting pissed _"Damn right I'm getting pissed you will get an education and sooner or later you will hopefully find a nice girl to settle down with. Hell I hope you could find a damn imprint."_ I snort. Like hell that would happen I'm probably never going to imprint and I'm okay with that. _"I thought the same thing before I met Emily. Now GO HOME AND GO TO BED SO YOU CAN GO TO SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!"_ he now yells at me in his Alpha voice so now I really do have to go home because all Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we like it or not. This shit sucks!

As I'm walking home, yes walking, I don't feel like going home because my dad is a complete dick. All he cares about is how good my grades are and pressuring me into doing better and better. He hates what I have become and he absolutely hates the pack because he thinks they got me into steroids or something. He always judges everyone around me saying how every girl is a slut even though most of them are but when he called Emily a home wrecking slut I got so pissed I punched him in the face light enough to only break his nose. Emily is one of the nicest women I know. When Sam heard it in my thoughts he was on a damn rampage about to kill the son of a bitch. It literally took all of the wolves to stop him. Because of him when I was a freshman and being so pissed at my dad I bullied this girl named Kim and it got so bad that she moved away. Now that I think about how horrible I was all I really wanted to do was apologize for everything I ever did to her. I can openly admit that I was a complete ass.

Once I'm home I phase and put some clothes on. I don't even take a shower because I can do that in the morning before school. I just climb in bed and relax. I love my home other than the ass I have to call my father but I've done a pretty good job of ignoring his dumb comments.

I start to think about what Sam said as I fall asleep. My dream was the usual one I've been having for the past couple of months. It was about me and a beautiful woman with the most gorgeous smile in the world who I expected to be my wife and imprint. She was somewhat blurry but I could tell she was the one for me. Then I start to hear me being called from someone down the hallway "Daddy! Daddy!" right before I walk into her room to see her I wake up. The first thought I had was….

Something's going to happen. I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter so there. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything. I know sad...**

Chapter 2

KPOV

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says?_

It is 7:45 in the morning and the first day of school for me. School started about a month ago. I would have been there for the beginning of the year but Victoria had set me up in a whole bunch of photo shoots and runways so I'm starting one month late. Oh well, better late than never. Now I realize my alarm is still playing Selena Gomez's "Who Says". I pick up my phone turn off the alarm and slam it back on the bed. Yeah, I'm not the morning person. Never was and never will be.

I get up out of bed and take my shower with my favorite mango scented shampoo and conditioner. This stuff smells so awesome sometimes I never want to get out of the shower of rinse my hair off just to keep the smell a little stronger.

But not that I wanted to I got out of the shower and chose what I was going to be wearing to school. I chose to wear my dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite white baggy Chanel t-shirt that just has the logo for the designer. I blow dried my hair and let it stay in its natural soft waves. I also did a soft smoky eye that compliments my eyes. I'm also wearing my most favorite rare purple Gucci high heel pumps. They are only rare because he made about five pairs of these shoes and since I modeled them one time he told me I could keep them.

I check over myself three times to make sure I look perfect for the day to come. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out who I am and what I've become. Although I completely hate the assholes that bullied me I have to thank them too because if it wasn't for them then I would have never moved to California and never become the woman I am today.

"Kim it's 8:30 and school starts at 9. Hurry up so you can get to the office and pick up you schedule." Mom yells from outside my door.

"Alright mom I'll be down in one minute." I tell her checking myself over just one more time in the mirror. Perfect. I walk down the steps expecting mom to be standing at the door waiting for me to walk out so she can take me to school. "Mom, hello its 8:35 and school starts at 9, I'd like to get my schedule before the first bell rings." I yell to her making sure my voice sounds as annoyed as possible.

"Oh Kimmy I almost forgot there is a package out front for you I think your father sent you some more things from California." She tells me.

Still completely annoyed I walk out and the annoyed attitude stopped.

My baby or at least one of the three babies I have is parked in the driveway. I scream at my mom to give me the keys and she told me they were already in the car along with a note from my father. I tell her I love her and that I'll see her later and run over to my baby which is silver 2009 Spyker C8 Aileron. I also own a pink crotch rocket and a black 1967 Pontiac GTO. I jump into the car and see a note taped on the steering wheel:

_Dear Kim,_

_I bet you didn't expect to see your favorite of your three babies this morning. I sent it over on the same flight you were on and I'm surprised you didn't notice that your car was missing yesterday morning. I am so proud of how far you have come these past two years. You went from the girl that absolutely hated herself to this beautiful, confident woman. And if you should happen to see that Thail boy tell him that if I ever see you the way you were when you first came her I will kick his no good ass so bad his own father will feel it. Anyway enjoy the car I had her given a tune up and everything done. Enjoy. _

_P.S. Mikayla, yeah your best friend here Mikayla, told me I shouldn't sent the car over because it would make you want to stay there because we both know how much you love you_r cars.

_I Love You, Dad_

I smile once I've finished reading the letter and start the car. The beautiful purr it makes when she starts up just makes my day ten times better. I drive as fast as I wanted to be, but still careful not to break too many laws before school starts. "Look at me now" by Chris Brown is blaring from my stereo.

Once I pulled into the parking lot I see through my dark tint people were staring at my car like it was Jessica Alba walking around in nothing but a string bikini. I can tell they are trying to figure out who is in the car because I really do have the nicest and most expensive car here. I take a quick breath and exit my car. Right as I step out of the car all I could hear was:

"Omg, she looks so familiar but I don't know." Some girl said.

"Damn, that chick is hot and so is that car I'm totally making her mine." A football player was telling his team.

"Wow that little slut thinks she can walk in to my school and act as if she owns the damn place. I think NOT!" I could tell from anywhere whose voice that was. Hollie Littlebit. But from the looks of her and how I can totally tell she stuffs her bra I think her real name should be Hollie Littletits. Oh and how great she is surrounded by her little minions. Well at least some things don't change. I guess some people's lives really do peek at high school. And she proves it. As I look and see her glaring at me I start doing my runway walk and get all the guys' attention while glaring right back with as much force if not more at Hollie. I can tell it's pissing her off, not getting the attention she so clearly wants.

The odd thing is I don't see Jared anywhere. But I do see Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, and I think the others are Brady and Collin who are like two years under me. And trust me if I didn't hate them so much I would totally go after one of them and their whole tall dark and handsome thing going off. If Jared looks as his friends this hate thing is going to be pretty hard. They all are staring at me practically drooling except for Paul, Jacob, and Quil who were staring but didn't have that lust look. And whispering to each other probably trying to figure out how they have seen me from somewhere. I just hope they don't figure out I'm Sweetie because I didn't even put that mush make up on to make it obvious.

While giggling at everyone's faces I enter the office to see a super tan older woman who looks about 65. I think I remember her. "Hello I'm Kim Connweller; I came to pick up my schedule."

"Oh course sweetheart here you go. I hope you are back to stay? Oh, and welcome back." She hands it over. I nod and walk right out.

Right as I walked out the office I bump into someone. Damn what the hell was this person made out of fucking bricks? I apologize and pick up my and the other person's books once I hand them back I look up to see who I bumped into and I'm utterly surprised to see…

The one person I wasn't expecting.

JPOV

I've been having that dream for the past couple of months but last night there was something that felt different about from the dream and I really feel that something is going to happen to me. Soon very soon but I'm not sure if it will be good or bad; that's the only part that has me worried.

I get in the shower still thinking about that dream. The girl is usually a complete blur but I can tell she is the one because of how I reacted around her. Last night she was clearer and I even saw her smile. God was that a great smile she had. It seems like she is close, like something inside me is pulling me in a direction I've never been before, but I can't tell any of the guys because they would call me a pussy and that I have lost my whole bad boy image.

I get dressed in my usual t-shirt and a pair of jeans today instead of cut offs it would look a little weird for the middle of November to be wearing a short sleeved shirt, no jacket, and a pair of cut offs. I get into my black Ford F-150 and head off to school. I love this truck, but then again I also have to hate it because my dad only bought it for me so I would have one of the most expensive cars in the high school parking lot. It was so dumb that everything everyone ever did was just not up to his standards.

I pull into the parking lot three minutes before the first bell goes off and all I can see and hear is everyone is talking about a new girl. That is when I realize I just parked three cars down from the freaking most sexy car I have ever seen. It's a sliver 2009 Skyper C8 Alieron which is a car that I would dream of owning but would get slapped in the face for even thinking about buying for myself. I knew it had to be this new girl's car because nobody in La Push would ever be able to afford this car or even be able to afford to look at this car. Once I get out of the car I really hear what everyone is saying.

Robert the Capitan of the football team says "I'm serious I bet I can get her in my bed in a week!"

Even Seth's imprint Ella is talking about who this girl is "Seth I swear I know that girl I know I have seen her before. Hell I feel that I even knew her."

"I bet you did honey. I bet you did." He told her giving everyone else the look saying she was having another one of her crazy moments.

"I'm serious Seth! Stop treating me like I'm going crazy!" Now she is pissed. And she walks away to her first period with Seth following her apologizing.

"Hey man dude just saying if I wasn't with Rachel and completely in love with her I would go after the new girl. She is fucking hot." Paul, my best friend told me with a cocky grin.

I give him my usual _really man?_ look "Come on, Paul if you weren't with Rachel and completely whipped by her you would go after any and every girl that walks."

"No man I'm telling you this chick is like sex on legs but has nothing on Rach." He has that glazed over look and I know he is imagining Rachel in a way I don't ever want to see; even though I have in his head. "But, oddly I agree with Ellz-Bellz she does look really familiar." Paul says.

"Yeah you keep thinking that Paul but I've got to take a piss then I'm going to head to AP Chem. See ya at lunch." I tell Paul.

Once I enter the front door of the school heading toward the bathroom Hollie and her mini Spice Girls group cut me off "Hey Jared" Hollie tried at being seductive and also by pushing her totally fake boobs in my face even though I'm like a foot and a half taller than her. I mean everyone knows they're fake when one day you are an A one day then the next day a D. Seriously? Come on who is that dumb other than Robert who practically jumped her bones the day she came to school with D's and a way too tiny top.

"Hi Hollie" I said dismissively all I want to do is just go to the bathroom and not catch a disease from the Walking STD who has tried and failed to get with every single one of the pack members. She has been trying so hard to get back with me ever since sophomore year when I caught her cheating on me with some random guy. I wasn't that surprised that she did it or even that I wasn't that upset about it. I give a huge grimace just looking at Hollie. "Can you excuse me I'm trying to go to the bathroom before first bell goes off?"

"Oh, Jared you don't have to be like that I know that you don't want your friends or anyone else in this school to know that we are together again." She wasn't really saying it to me; it seemed that she was trying to show her friends that we were together. LIKE HELL THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN!

"Oh, Hollie I'm not with you and I will NEVER be with you ever again! Get over yourself!" I brush past her and go into the bathroom, with my hands shaking like crazy. Once my shaking stopped I leave the bathroom and bump into someone really hard, knocking my books, her books, and her on the ground.

This girl must be the new girl because I have never seen her before she is lighter in skin color but I could tell she was at least part Quileute and she had long brown wavy hair. This girl smells like mangos; its odd scent but totally turning me on. Both of us kneel on the floor picking up the books when I hear the most beautiful voice I've ever heard "Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". I tell her it was okay and she hands me my books then she looks at me and my world just stops. My life doesn't matter to me anymore; all that matters to me now is her. I would have never thought I would ever meet this girl.

My dream girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim and Jared get a rude awakening!**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

KPOV

OMG! This boy I swear is the yummiest thing I have ever seen in my life. He has literally got that whole tall, dark, and not even handsome but sexy as hell. I'm telling you right now if I had met him on the streets in a dark alley instead of the semi-full hallway at our high school I would completely jump his bones. He has this downright shocked look on his face that I would only get if like I had the word "loser" written on my face. "Umm… do I have some thing on my face?" fully embarrassed and self-conscience right about now.

It looks like that brought him out of his trance when he says "W-w-what? OH No! You're beautiful!"

Queue the major blush appearing on my face. While giggling like a little school girl I say "Thanks, and I really am sorr—"

"Oh no you have nothing to be sorry about I wasn't looking where I was going. It was my entire fault." He seems to be trying to figure something out in his head. "I'm sorry to ask this but are you new here? What is your name? You do seem so familiar to me." he looks like a scared puppy.

"Um I'm sort of new here. I used to go to school here but then I moved to California to be with my dad and now I came home for my senior year and to be with my mom….. And my name is Kim." I smiled. I am quite known for my smile apparently that is what the modeling head hunter told me it was the first thing he noticed about me when he asked about modeling.

"California that is so cool! I've always wanted to visit there and sightsee….. How rude I'm Jared, Jared Thail." I'm entirely shocked to my core. I think if I was a bystander looking at me, my eyes would be bulging out of my head. First I could understand that he wouldn't recognize Wimpy Kimmy considering how I've changed but now I'm pissed at myself for flirting! Just then with the best timing ever, my phone goes off.

_They call me 'hell'_

_They call me 'Stacey'_

_They call me 'her'_

_They call me 'Jane'_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

"I have to get this." I say with as much venom I can come up with. I walk away glaring at him and he now has changed his facial expression from happy to looking like someone ran over his dog. Good he should now he knows how I felt. I answer the phone to my best California friend.

"MIKAYLA! AHHHH! I MISS YOU!" while screaming this I get a few kids attention.

She screams just as loud into the phone _"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME!"_

"I know girly but you know I just had to do it or it would eat me alive." I said a little more quietly so the people staring would mind their own damn business.

_"I know I hope when you see that Jared kid you kick him square in the ball for me then give him a kiss on the cheek, because if it wasn't for him being an ass to you I would never have met you babe."_

"No I did worse! I bumped into him, not knowing it was him and I started flirting with him! I feel like such a dumb ass!" Then the bell goes off before she can even get a word out. "Hey I have to go and find my first period I think it's Honors English Twelve."

_"Okay boo call me later because I think we got a runway coming up so Victoria is going to need her other IT girl."_ I tell her okay then walk to class.

Well I was always good in English and I had already read the story that we are reading "The Kite Runner" by Khaled Hosseini. So I didn't pay attention but I at least made it look like I was. Some kids tried to talk to me but I was too preoccupied with the fact that I FLIRTED with JARED THAIL! The only thing that I really annoyed me this morning was this football player named Robert I think kept trying to hit on me. All I did was give him one word answers that drove him insane. But after seeing how pissed he was because I wouldn't give him the attention he so thought he deserved. I bet he thought he was such a great player or probably just that he could add me to a list of girl's panties he has dropped. Ugh! Please! I'm still a virgin and I'm defiantly not giving it up to _him_.

Pretty much the whole first part of the day went as if it was a blur. All I did was text my friends who were in California. But now I'm in fourth period and it's like ten minutes before lunch and my best friend before I left, Ella, has been staring at me all class. She looks exactly the same from when I last saw her, long black hair up in a messy bun, tight long sleeved shirt but not too tight that she looks like a slut, and light wash skinny jeans with her usual converses. Ah, same old Ella. I was debating with myself on whether if she didn't talk to me then I would go over there and try to salvage a friendship that kind of strung away after my first year gone. "Um excuse me I don't know if we've met but you look so familiar to me." I heard Ella say to me. Whoa, when did she get over here?

I giggle a little and her brows move together into her confused yet determined face. "Well I would hope my best friend from second grade would recognize me even if it has been about two and a half years."

As is the whole comic book light switch just went off she notices who I am "OH MY GOD KIM! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in California!" She squeals while she hugs me and jumping up and down.

We talk until the end of class when she asks me "Kim what do you have next?"

"Lunch"

"Yay so do I, you can sit with me and my boyfriend and his friends and their girlfriends."

"Sweet I was afraid I would have to sit with Robert. Wait, you have a boyfriend would I approve of him?" she looks a little scared when I say this.

"Um Kim I don't know how to tell you it but I'm with Seth Clearwater."

"WHAT! Ella you know what he and his friends did to me!" She can see I'm clearly pissed about that.

"I know, I know Kim but he has changed. They all have." I raise an eyebrow as if saying _really_. She laughed "I'm serious they really have Kim would I be with Seth if they hadn't changed?" She got me there I know her and she wouldn't date anyone that treated me like shit and didn't change.

I sighed "Fine, but I will not be nice to Jared at all. I refuse to be nice. In fact do you mind helping me with something?"

She smiled slyly "Oh Kimmy you know I will I've been waiting to get back at Jared for a long time even if he has changed."

"Okay so here is the plan…"

JPOV

This whole morning I couldn't get Kim out of my mind. I imprinted on her so doesn't that mean we are supposed to be in crazy love with each other. Well the moment I saw in her beautiful bluish- purple eyes I knew I would do anything for her. She is my world, my everything, my life now. It sounds dramatic but true I would do just about anything for her. It was weird that the moment I tell her my name all the flirting we were doing just stopped and she gave me the most deadly glare I have ever received. What could I have done to Kim? I just met her this morning! But she did say that she used to go to school here…..

"Yo, Jare dude you have been out of it all morning and you won't tell anyone what the hell is going on with you! What the fuck is up?" I can tell Paul is livid because he has been trying to get my attention since second period and now its lunch. Only one more class period to go.

"Yeah, man what's with you today? You have this like faraway look. It's like how Paul looks when he thinks of Rachel in bed." Embry said smiling, which earns him a slap to the back of the head from Jake.

"Dude, I don't need to hear about my sister and Paul in bed; especially while I'm eating. It takes just about everything I got not to kill him for just imprinting on her!" Jake says while glaring at Paul. The whole time Paul has a lazy smile which means he is thinking about Rach.

"Ella is taking longer than usual I'm getting worried about her. Maybe I should go find her." Seth says about to get up. He looks like he is going to die of a heart attack if Ellz-Bellz doesn't show up any second.

As if she heard him Ella walks into the cafeteria laughing. I don't even have to look up because I know Ella's laugh anywhere, she is so loud. When she walks up I can tell someone else is with her because I heard the footsteps. "Ella are you okay, you were taking so long to get here I was getting worried about you." Seth says completely freaking out.

She sighs, "See I told you." She tells the person next to her. "Seth I'm fine I was just catching up with my new/old best friend Kim." The water that I'm drinking I spit everywhere and look up. My angel is standing right next to Ella smiling. How could I not notice her around when the odd mango scent is like punching me in the face. Seth and everyone else at the table including me have the most confused looks. "Seth don't tell me you don't remember the girl you all used to torture freshman year? Kim can you believe that?"

I spit out the water I just drank all over the table. "I know you think they would remember Wimpy Kimmy if she came home for her senior year of high school after being gone for two years. Guys I'm heartbroken. Really." As she says this she is staring/ glaring at me the whole time.

"I'm sorry Kim. We were dumb kids." The whole table says at the same time except me I'm still stunned and we keep staring at each other. I can't believe my luck; to fucking imprint on the girl I used to bully! I don't even see how I could bully such a gorgeous, sexy, magnificent girl. I finally try to speak to her.

"Kim—"

She glares even worse than before. "Don't even Jared 'cause I'm not listening to your bullshit anymore." She and Ella sit down and she introduces herself to Brady, Collin, Madison or Madi, Brady's imprint, and Collin's imprint Danielle or Dani. "Just to clear the air I don't want to talk about freshman year because Ella told me you guys have changed so I respect her opinion." Could she be any more selfless? God, she is amazing. "But some of you I can't forgive that easily." She gives me a pointed look. Man I fucked this up big time.

"HOLY SHIT!" Paul yells above all the cafeteria noise. I hadn't even noticed the whole table was watching what was going on between Kim and me. Then he whispers so low only the guys could here "Jared did you imprint on Kim?" I nod my head. They laugh at me. The girls are looking at the guys like we are crazy asking what Paul asked me. Ella is tugging on Seth's shirt and asks what is wrong. Seth whispers that I imprinted on Kim and Ella gives me a bright smile. But after the smile fades a few seconds later and she says that if I hurt her she will have Seth beat me up and then she will castrate me. The guys start laughing again.

"Okay, since all the whispering is done and lunch is over I'm going to head to my AP World History class." Kim said getting up.

I jump up "I'll go with you I have that class next too."

She huffs, obviously not happy "Alright let's go."

Once out of the cafeteria I try to apologize again "Kim I really am sorry about freshman year I was an asshole to you."

"Yeah you were but like I said before Jared I don't want to talk about it. I'm over it and I'm over you and your shit." After that we walk in silence. Why was I such a dick! Kim gives the teacher her slip and she sits in the only free seat…. right next to me. We don't talk all class and then she just gets up and leaves to go home.

As I walk outside I see a group of guys surrounding Kim talking to her about her car. I'm about to go over there to tell the guys to leave her alone cause she is mine. Right then Hollie and her band of sluts walk up to her "Well looky here it's little Wimpy Kimmy trying to look cool with her new plastic surgery body, face and her expensive car."

Kim doesn't back down though "Really bitch, I'm all natural unlike you who I can tell that you are wearing a Victoria's Secret Super Bombshell Bra with all the extra padding. And that nose job isn't really convincing anyone so you can take your fake, plastic Barbie-like self and your little minions out of my face!"

"I just come over here to warn you. Stay away from Jared, he is mine and anyway he wouldn't want to date the biggest loser this school has ever seen!" That pissed me off I was going to walk right over there and tell her AGAIN the I DON'T WANT HER but Quil was holding me back telling me to let Kim fight her own battles.

"I'm not the same little girl you used to bully so you can't intimidate me or scare me. Oh and trust me I don't want _anything_ to do with Jared!" That hurt. Hollie and her group sneer and walk off.

Ella comes running up to Kim saying that she was proud of her for sticking up for herself and putting that bitch in her place. Ella then told Kim she wanted to take her to visit her cousin. Kim agrees happily and tells Ella to get in that sweet as hell car. Kim's music's bass is blaring through the parking lot as she speeds away.

I sigh and decide…

I'm need to talk to Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

KPOV

Ella tells me that she wants me to go with her to visit my cousin Emily, I jump at the offer because I love my cousin and I haven't seen her in the two years I have been gone. The only thing in have heard from her was when she got attacked by that bear when she was walking around in the woods. Ella told me she has really bad scars and not to stare at them because it make's her fiancé Sam upset when people don't look at Emily for who she is but only the scars. "Relax Ella I can behave I won't look at Em's scars, I promise. But why would Sam care so much? It's not like he made the scars on Emily himself, a bear did it."

Ella looks away from me and I have a feeling I'm not getting the whole story behind these scars. As we turn on the dirt road I see a cute little house that is completely surrounded by the forest. To me it is too private considering all the wolves and bears that lurk in the woods here. I would be a worried that a wild animal would come too close to my house.

We drop the subject when we walk in the house. It gives me a warm and comfortable feeling. I definitely feel welcome. "Ellz-Bellz is that you can you give me and Rachel a hand? You know those boys and their food." Emily says from the kitchen. Ella tells me to hide so we can surprise Em.

"Hey Em. Sure I can help and I know they eat like a pack of wild animals." She and Emily giggle as if it is a private joke. All three girls start talking about random subjects for about five minutes when Ella says "You know Em I've been thinking about Kim lately I really miss her. Maybe we could give her a call because in know you miss her too." Ella says quietly. I silently laugh as I put my phone's ringtones as loud as they can go.

"Come on Ellz you know how Em gets when we talk about Kim. Why did you have to bring it up?" Rachel says. I get a little mad at what she said to Ella but I'm also happy at how well Rachel is looking after Emily's feelings.

"Oh that's a great idea I do miss her. And Rach I'm fine. Maybe she could come and visit for like a week or something if she isn't busy?" I could practically see the hopeful look on her face. I hear her pick up the phone and start to dial. My phone starts going off and I don't answer it and just let it ring. "Hey Ellz you going to get your phone?"

"That's not my phone."

"Rach is it yours?"

"Nope, not mine." The way she said it I guess she now knows I'm here.

"Then whose phone is it?" I jump out of the living room into the kitchen.

Emily's face is the most priceless face I've probably ever seen. I now understand what Ella was talking about Emily has three long scars starting on her face down to her arms. But I'm too excited to care about those dumb scars. "I think that would be my phone."

"KIM!"

"EMILY!"

"KIM!"

"EMILY!"

"RACHEL!"

"ELLA!"

We start screaming like there is no tomorrow and Ella and Rachel joins us. It has been going on for about five minutes until literally a giant group of shirtless men and one girl run into the house as if looking for a crazy killer inside the house. Like holy shit what happened to all the damn guys in La Push since I was gone? Then I notice who all the giants are it's Sam Uley, Jared, Leah, Paul, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin and what looks like a couple of other boys from middle school. The last thing I heard about Sam Uley was from Ella saying he went completely weird and got totally buff and dumped Leah. Oh crap is Sam the Sam that is Emily's fiancé? How did Leah take it; they are cousins?

"Emily what is wrong?" Sam says frantically.

"Yeah Rachel what is it?" Paul says looking just as worried. Rachel just shakes her head.

"Are you okay Kim?" Jared asks me. I glare.

"Oh cut the crap Jared I know you don't care so you can just stop the dumb act!" I mean I'm not stupid you bully me when I have acne problems and glasses. Now that I have flawless skin, glasses free, and some self-confidence you want to nice. He looks down ashamed. Emily stops everyone from watching our little tiff.

"Nothing but do you remember my cousin that moved to California because she was being bullied…"

"Yeah you wanted to kick the guy's ass for taking your cousin away from you. So?" I silently laughed. Oh if you only knew it was the group of guys behind you that caused me to leave. They all look down or around the room.

"Ta- da! Kim this is my fiancé Sam. Sam this is my cousin Kim." Sam is like glowing seeing how happy Emily is.

"Hi Kim I'm Sam." He holds out his hand for me to shake but I don't do that I give him a hug. I'm a hugger not a hand-shaker. I swear I thought I heard someone growl.

"Hi Sam you better be taking care of my favorite cousin!" Sam laughs at this.

"Trust me I am. If I could never leave her side I would." Swoon.

"Looks like you got yourself a good man there Em. Now the only problem is I got to get me one." Everyone in the house starts laughing at that except for me and Emily. I look at the guys who have now made themselves totally comfortable in the living room and turning on the T.V. Jared is still standing there looking at me with a pained expression and I wish I could do something to remove it. Wait… What? Why in the world would I think that?

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Emily says she is just as confused as I am.

"Jared finally did it." Emily's face turns into the freaking Cheshire Cat. She runs up to Jared and hugs him. I feel odd like a bit of jealousy toward Emily but I don't know why. Oh well.

"Jared that is fantastic do I know her?"

"Yupp." He said simply still staring at me.

"Who?" she turns trying to see who he has been staring at and once she realized it was me she starts grinning again and jumping up and down.

Everybody sits in the living room talking to me and asking me questions about California. Jared looks like he is taking mental notes about everything I'm saying. Will he stop! It's getting on my last nerve! "So Kim do you know any celebrities?" Collin asks me. I debate on what I want to tell him. I don't want to give too much away.

"Uh well yeah I know a couple." I mumbled.

"Cool! Who do you know! Who do you know!" he is acting like a kid in a candy store.

I smile at his expression "Well I know Katy Perry, Akon, and the new Victoria's Secret IT girls Chanel, Mikayla, and Sweetie and a couple others." Please don't let them be smart and figure out I'm Sweetie.

They all have the dear in head lights look. Paul is the first one to break the silence. "You know the Victoria's Secret IT girls?" I nod. "Hey, Jared maybe Kim could get you a date with your favorite Angel, Sweetie?" Paul says elbowing him in the gut.

I find this quite funny he hates me but he loves my alter ego. Just then my phone starts playing "Get Outta Your Mind" by Lil John and LMFAO signaling I have a call from Victoria or Luke. Luke is Victoria's assistant and also works with the runways and photo shoots. I start looking everywhere in the living room for my phone when Embry asks "Kim who is Luke and why is there a shirtless picture of him on your phone?" I squeal and run to my phone I've been dying to talk to him. I walk out front and answer the phone.

"Hey baby boy how's it going?" I use my seductive voice. It doesn't matter he is 115% gay.

_"Hey sweet cheeks long time no sex. Anyway I'm sure Mickey told you that there is an event coming up and Vic needs el numero uno there." _

"Hell yeah I'm coming, I told you guys I would come. I just have to book myself a flight." Okay now I'm excited.

_"Ok, it's in two weeks and no need to book a flight, Vic is sending the jet."_

"No Luke I'll just go on a normal flight."

_"Nope Vic said I will be murdered slowly if I let you take a normal flight. I'll text you the details in a couple of days."_

"Alright I guess it's settled! Can't wait to have people stripping me into my panties. Then have people watch. Especially when you give me orders. Ha-ha. I'll see you soon." Still in my seductive voice.

_"Ha you know you like it having all those people watch you in your panties and when I give you directions. Bye"_ Luke hung up and that is when I hear someone having a mental break down in the house.

I slowly walk in the house long enough to see all the guys pushing Jared out the door. He has a crazy, murderous look in his eye that would make even the most hard core guy cower to. "Jared are you okay?" He doesn't listen to me and he is fighting against the guys who are telling him that he doesn't want to do this here? "Jared calm down and listen to them!" Jared calmed down long enough for the guys to get him out the door. Hm, I wonder what that was about.

After about an hour of talking to the girls I tell them that I'm going home cause I have some homework to do and I want to get a quick shower before I go to bed.

Still no sign of Jared or the guys… oh well.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

All I see is red. Whoever that Luke guy is better stay as far as possible away from my Kim. We are soul mates whether she and he knows it or not. She is MINE! Who does he think he is to call her and have a shirtless picture of himself as his photo id? Then to talk to her about stripping her down to her panties and having people watch her while he gives her orders! HELL NO! If this fucking asshole goes anywhere near her I will rip him limb from slimy perverted limb. _"Jared calm down you don't know if this guy Luke or his friend Vic are nothing but friends with Kim". _Paul told me through my head. At this moment I'm running aimlessly through the forest as a wolf.

_"CALM DOWN! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when that perv was talking to MY Kim like that? How would you feel if some ass was talking to Rachel like that?" _Paul started to growl and told me he understood but I still needed to calm down. Just thinking about it is pissing me off even more.

_"Jared you need to relax you almost phased in front of Kim, Emily, and Ella. Did you see Kim's face she was terrified of you and how you were acting! So you will calm down now and go to Kim's house and apologize to Kim for your behavior."_ Damn him and his Alpha orders.

It took me three hours to calm down enough just to phase back but if I even thought about thinking about that ass I would phase again. As I'm walking to Kim's house I'm trying to find a good enough excuse to use for how I acted at Sam's and Em's. I finally show up at Kim's house and I can see she is the only one home. I knock on the door but I can hear the shower running. So I wait for another 20 minutes so it gives her enough time to finish her shower and get dressed.

I figure it's time to get this over with and knock on the door. "I'll be there in a second." I hear Kim yell from inside. I hear her rushing down the steps and unlock the door. What greets me at the door is so shocking I almost passed out right there.

It was Kim in a small, purple nighty that can only be from Victoria's Secret. I stand there just ogling her for a good five minutes. "Um, hello Jared what are you doing here?" she asks me bringing me out of my trance to where I look at her beet red face. I feel like the luckiest bastard in the damn world right now.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here, Jared?" she repeats.

"Oh yeah Kim I came to apologize for how I acted at Emily's today. Quil was making a dumb joke and I took it too literally and got pretty pissed. I know I scared you and I didn't mean to I just lost control and I'm sorry. And I know you don't want to talk about it but I really truly am sorry for how I acted freshman year." I put as much sincerity in my voice as possible so she will know I'm being serious.

I look into her beautiful oddly colored eyes and I can see she is really thinking about my apology. But I also see pain that was probably left from freshman year. She is really thinking about it and I hope she chooses to give me another chance. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay I can forgive you for how you acted at Emily's house. But don't even think that you are forgiven for what you did to me freshman year. You are gonna have to do a whole hell of a lot more than apologize. You made me think I was worthless. That doesn't go away as fast as you would think Mr. I Think I Can Get Away With Anything. So I'll see you later." Then she slams the door in my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the next chapter I put a little surprise for Jared in this one. ;) It's a little shorter though. And you get more of Jerk Jared and freshman year.**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 5

KPOV

Jared has been standing on my front porch for about an hour now. It was so funny the look of amazement on his face when he saw what I was wearing. I mean I always wear the lingerie I model to bed or a Victoria's Secret nighty. Tonight I'm wearing one of my more innocent pieces that is just a set that is a purple lacy bra that has the lace go down my stomach and stops right above the matching panties. But I swear his face was the best thing I've seen in years.

I can still see him through the bay window at the front of the house pacing. I decide what the hell if he going to stand out there I minas well give him a show. I walk over to the T.V and turn on the music channel when the song "Love Games" by Lady Gaga is playing.

Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame.

Do you want love, but you want fame.

Are you in the game? Done a love game.

Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame.

Do you want love, but you want fame.

Are you in the game? Done a lovegame.

I start dancing, doing the sexiest moves I can think of. I seem to be getting his attention because he I watching me from the video. I act like I don't notice him.

I can see you staring there from across the block.

With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!

The story of us, it always starts the same with

A boy and a girl and a huh! And a game.

And a game, and a game, and a game, a lovegame.

This is getting funnier and funnier because he looks like one of those 13 year old boys in the movies that just found their first Playboy Magazine. When the song finally finishes I hear my phone ringing. I instantly know it's MiKayla because of the ringtone. "Hello?" I use my dumb girl routine.

"What are you wearing?" she says using her husky man voice.

"What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't be flirting with that boy ever again in your life dummy." Mickey says now using her normal voice. I turn around and see that Jared has finally given up and went home.

"I know but trust me this hate thing is going to be really hard because Jared has become fine. And I don't just mean like fine, I mean FINE!" I sigh.

"Even though he may be FINE just think about all the horrible things he did to you." She always has the answers.

"Oh I do, he even came over here to apologize and I told him it will take more than an apology. Then I slammed my door in his face." I laughed.

"Good he deserved it! And did Luke call you today?"

"Yeah he did and I can't wait to be back in Cali with you and all the other girls again."

"Well you wouldn't have to if you didn't leave us to go prove a point to some losers who picked on you. Seriously! Damn you and your stubbornness." She yelling at me is just her way of telling me that she misses me like crazy.

"You don't have to I'll be back soon enough. Well I got homework to get done. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay I LUV U BOO!"

"LUV YA!" and with that I hang up.

Man I didn't know I would miss everyone as much as I do. I miss going to photo shoots at 4:30 in the morning even though it's crazy early. I miss my friends and the girls that are practically my second family. Don't cry. Don't cry. You will see them soon enough. True but it just won't be the same.

"Hey honey how was your day?" I didn't even realize my mom walked in the door until then.

"Hey mom it was great!" I'm only half lying it was a good day just when you remove all the Jared parts.

"Good I'm proud of you for coming back." She smiled at me.

I yawn "I'm gonna go to bed mom I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." I kiss her cheek and head up the steps.

"Alright honey. Goodnight."

Once I get to the safety of my room I think about the day that has happened. Well more importantly I think about Jared. He did look really sincere when he apologized before. Stop Kim he was horrible to you. Now that you are pretty he wants to be nice. Don't be the dumb girl you aren't. I have to agree why the sudden change of heart to actually be nice to me.

And what was up with all that weird stuff going on at Emily's? I don't know but I intend to find out.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Damn Jared she seriously answered the door dressed like that? And danced around her living room in it? Man that's hot." Travis, one of the younger wolves that are only in middle school, tells me while we are on patrol. I growl. She is mine.

"Travis if you don't get those thoughts of my Kim out of your head in the next ten seconds I will hunt you down with no remorse." I snarl at him.

"Whoa, dude I would never go after Kim, it would be like dating my sister, even if she was wearing something like that." He tells me probably trying to save his ass from getting kicked. "Hell yes I am I like my ass just the way it is. I don't need your foot up it."

I left Kim's house about three hours ago when she was on the phone. I swear I was going to explode before when I saw her dancing around in her nighty and I think she knew I was watching and tried to give me a show of what I'm missing because of what I did to her two years ago.

The saying is right there is nothing worse than a woman scorn. "Hell yeah, one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life was when Ella thought I was cheating on her because my sister's friend spent the night and she forgot to grab her to take her bra when she changed into her pajamas." Seth said shuddering from the memory." This makes me think of Kim, I mean if looks could kill then I would have been incinerated by the deadly glares she gave me today.

We continue talking about our imprints for a while longer when Travis picks up the scent of a vampire. "Travis you go get some of the other guys. Seth and I will follow the trail." He says okay and makes his way to Sam's house then phases back to human. Seth and I are following the trail when we hear three more people appear.

"Hold up and wait for us to get there." Sam says as he catches up to us. "Quil you take the south side and Jake take the west side we will check this out." They say okay and go to cover their area. Sam catches up with us and we check the area.

After about four hours of inspecting the land there isn't a sign of a leech so Sam sends Seth and I home because our patrol ended about an hour and a half ago. "Alright see you guys at school. DUCES!" Leave it to Seth to leave with the most stupid bye.

Instead of going home I go over to Kim's house to check up on her. I just need to see if she is safe. Once I walk out of the forest I walk into Kim's yard. I can hear two different heartbeats. They are calm and steady so I know Kim and her mom are both sleeping. Right as I'm about to leave to go home I hear Kim start to mumble in her sleep.

"Jared"

"Wimpy Kimmy"

"Ugly"

Oh great she still makes me feel like an ass even when she is asleep! "You were an ass." Quil tells me. Just kick me while I'm down. I'm the worst excuse for and imprinter.

"Shut up Quil you were an ass to her too." I retort back to him.

"Not as bad as you were."

"Okay I'm done listening to this. See you guys later." I say then phase back and get dressed.

As I walk home I think about one of the worst things I've ever done to Kim.

_*Flashback*_

_It's been a pretty boring day so far. "Hey baby how's it going?" Hollie says as she and her friends sit at the table. Hollie sits on my lap and kisses me trying to make it look unbelievably passionate. But I know she is putting on a show hey I'm not going to complain she is damn hot._

"_Pretty good, although I'm completely bored, nothing has happened to make it interesting." Just then Wimpy Kimmy is about to walk by our lunch table and I look at Hollie. She has the same look on her face saying she knows exactly what I'm thinking._

_As Kimmy and her friend, I think her name is Eva or Ella or something like that. I put my foot out in the walk way causing Kim to fall flat on her back then to make it even better her food falls all over her. She looks like she is about to burst into tears. Well finally this day has gotten interesting. "Hey Kimmy got milk? Hollie sneers as she picks up two milks and pours them all over Kim's body and head._

_Kim is still lying there with shock plastered on her face. I look her straight in the face and tell her "You can leave now you're not needed or wanted over here anymore. Oh and go clean yourself up you look like trash." I smirk at her and watch as she runs out of the cafeteria holding back her tears. All I can do is laugh that was probably one of the funniest things I've ever done and seen._

_*End Flashback*_

Man I have to fix this and make it right. I'll think of something sooner or later. I don't care how long it will take me to come up with an idea but I will come up with something….. I have to.

I can't live without her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter. I've decided to have Jared and Kim be nicer and get along more now so yeah.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

JPOV

*One Week Later*

This past week has been pretty normal. Kim doesn't talk to me accept when she actually does, it's one word answers. We walk to class together every day after lunch and I gave up trying to apologize a few days ago because she isn't listening. Even when I screamed "I'm Sorry" at the top of my lungs. I still haven't come up with a way to make it up to her for the mistakes I made. I have even asked for advice from the guys, Ella, and Emily.

Right now Kim and I are in World History class when the Mr. Boylan tells us "Since we have been talking about the Haitian, American, French, and Latin-American Revolutions I'm going to let you choose your own partner and you and your partner will choose a revolution. Once you choose your revolution you can make a poster or a power- point about the timeline the revolution." That douche Robert is making kissy faces at Kim. I try to choke back the growl that is rising from my chest. But what makes me feel better is Kim's top lip pulls back in disgust when she sees what Robert is doing. "Okay take the last ten minutes of class to pick your partners and your revolution." He goes back around his desk and sits. Everyone gets up and partners together.

"Hey Kim do you want to be my partner?" Robert says as he approaches Kim with a cocky smile on his face. He has been trying so hard to get Kim to go out on a date with him, hell he is trying to get Kim just to talk to him. Kim turns to look at me with a face that is screaming _"Help!"_

I smile at her and say to Robert "Sorry dude, she's mine." And I drape my arm over her shoulder. Kim relaxes in my arm and gives Robert a smirk. He marches off to the other side of the class to see who isn't partnered yet.

Kim turns to look at me. "Thanks for saving me there. I was afraid if I said yes he would try to jump my bones when my back is turned." She tells me and her eyes show me that she is genuinely grateful that I'm her partner. Granted I wouldn't let anyone else in the class be her partner except me. Wait, this could be the opening I need to get Kim to forgive me. Score!

"It's fine so which revolution do you want to do?"

"Umm, I was thinking maybe the American Revolution because it's the easiest and I have something coming up like next week so I'm going to be gone for a couple of days." Hmm, what could she be doing?

"Okay I was going to say that too because you know. I have to work with Sam." She nods understanding. "So where are you going that you are going to be gone next week." Her face is calm but her eyes show me she is nervous about something.

"Oh, I'm just going to visit my dad. I leave Friday morning and come back Sunday night." I know she isn't telling me the whole truth but I drop it because I won't be off to the best start of getting her to forgive me and trust me by calling her a liar. But also I know she is probably going to see that Luke guy and his friend Vic.

"Cool you should pick me up a keychain." That gets her to smile and giggle.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"So where do you want to do this your house or mine?" She looks like she is debating.

"Hmm, neither." My heart just stopped. "We can do it at Emily's because I can help her make food you guys. I mean you eat like a pack of wolves." I start laughing. Oh how right you are Kim. "And when it's time you can leave to go to work." Man beauty, brains, confidence, and sassy I've hit the jackpot.

"That actually works out great. Okay well since my car is in the shop can you give me a ride to Em's?" I could get a ride with someone else but I just want an excuse to spend more time with her.

She sighs "I guess but we have to stop at my house 'because I want to change into more comfortable clothes."

"That's fine." The more time alone with her, the better I feel.

The bell rings so I lead Kim outside to her car. I feel like a little kid because this is the first time I've been in her car. "Kim how in the world did you afford this car?"

"My dad he works for Sweetie as her agent. That's how I know her and the other girls." Whoa.

"That's freaking awesome! So that's how you know Sweetie?" She nods.

We are in the car for about five more minutes until we pull up in front of her house. Once inside she tells me to stay down in the living room and she will be back downstairs in ten minutes. I can hear her rushing around her room mumbling to herself saying "No Kim if you put that on he will think you're trying too hard" or "God Kim just put on your Victoria's Secret sweat suit so you don't look like you want him to jump your bones. Even though it wouldn't be that bad he is pretty hot. No, Kim you are mad at him think mad, think mad." Okay that was pretty damn funny. And it wouldn't matter because she could be in a potato sack and I would still want to jump her bones. It doesn't matter.

She starts walking down the steps and when I see her, my mouth drops, she is wearing a pink valor pants and jacket that has "Love Pink" on the back of the jacket and "Pink" on the butt of the pants. She is wearing a white lacy tank top under the jacket. She looks fantastic. "Uh, Jared are you okay? You look like Megan Fox confessed her undying love for you." She teases. Man if only it was _her_ confessing _her_ undying love for me.

"Ha, _very_ funny, let's get going." She walks past me and out the door. I can't help but look at her ass as she goes by.

"Jared" She turns around and looks at me. I raise my eyebrow. She smirks "you can stop staring at my ass." I smirk and walk out the door.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

Jared and I don't talk about anything important during the ride to Emily's but it was still comfortable. I don't know why but this past week makes me want to give Jared another chance. From what I have seen he isn't the same guy that was a complete ass. And I feel attracted to him but it seems like more than attraction like something more is there. I feel as if I could tell him everything about me… Like _everything._ But that's crazy like I would tell him the truth. Although I feel like I need to tell someone just so I can talk to _someone_ about this.

"And we are here." I tell Jared as we pull up to Emily and Sam's. This place is like a second home to me and I may be the newcomer but everybody has taken me in with open arms so there is no awkwardness between anyone.

We get out of the car and start making our way up to the house. Jared leads me with his hand on the small of my back. I swear every time he touches me the place feels like an open fire ignites, I like it and it excites me. We walk in without knocking and as usual Emily is in the kitchen cooking dinner and snacks for everyone. I offer my help and she accepts. We start cooking while Jared and I discuss what we are going to do for our project.

After about two hours we decide that we are going to do a poster because we wouldn't have to present it, only the kids that do power-points have to present. All the while Jared and Emily are sharing looks with each other as if having a private conversation. I don't think they realized that I noticed. Everybody else showed up about twenty minutes ago for dinner.

"Hey Kimmy how's it going?" Ella and Rachel say when they walk in.

"Okay then totally ignore me over here." Jared says teasing Ella and Rach.

"Oh don't feel bad Jared it's not their fault they like me better." I say leaning into Jared. He has that evil look in his eye and I'm a little afraid of what he might do so I start leaning back. Jared grabs me by the waist and pulls me on his lap and start tickling me with no mercy. I start screaming for him to let me go.

"I'm not going to stop until you say that they like me better." He whispers playfully in my ear. God that was hot and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine, fine okay they like you better!" I yell because I can't breathe anymore form laughing so hard. He lets go but I stay seated on his lap. When i catch my breath I see that everyone I the house is looking at Jared and I with smirks on their faces. "What?" I say and they just smirk and look away.

"They aren't used to you tolerating me." Jared whispers to me as his hands in around my waist again. I turn around and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well it's the least I can do after you saved me from being partners with Robert." I tell him simply and his face is the happiest I've seen in the past week. Something in me gets really excited like I get butterflies just from seeing him smile. _What the hell is going on with me?_

Just then Sam comes into the house he looks at everyone in the house, when he sees Jared and I a small smile appears on his face until his gaze lands on Emily where he starts grinning like a crazy man. He walks over to Em and places kisses all over her face till he reaches her lips where he gives her a passionate kiss. I look away knowing it is a private moment. But I can't help but fantasize about if that was me and Jared was Sam. Sigh.

Sam then turns to everybody else in the house and tells them "I've found that odd smell again." The guys all get a worried look on their face I turn to Jared who is giving me a nervous look.

"Jared are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Em, why don't you and the girls have a sleep over here tonight?" All the guys agree. "Kim you wouldn't mind staying here for the night would you?" Jared sounds like he is pleading with me to stay at Emily's. Oh how could I turn down that face? _Okay seriously I need to stop this._

"Sure. But I don't have anything to sleep in." I tell him. I didn't even notice until now that his grip around my waist has gotten tighter to where I'm cuddled into his chest.

"Well what do you normally wear?" he asks me and he looks like he doesn't want me to even leave this house tonight. I don't see why. Okay so they work as security guards for La Push but how much trouble could La Push get into? Really I mean Sam said he found an odd smell. So what I find odd smells everywhere but I'm not freaking out.

"Um well the stuff you saw me in that night, or just usually a big t-shirt." He lets out a quiet groan that he thinks I didn't hear but being cuddled into his chest I heard every part of it. God why did that have to be the hottest thing I've ever listened to?

I see that all the guys are saying bye to their girlfriends and walking out the back door. Jared gets up and pulls me along with him out the door. When we are outside he takes off his shirt and hands it to me. MMMMM Jared shirtless. "Here you can use this. I'll see you later okay?" I nod. And he runs away into the forest to join the others.

I sigh and walk back in the house to see Emily, Ella, Rachel, Madi, and Dani smiling at me and giving me their look saying I better start explaining what that just was between Jared and I. "What? Stop giving me that look."

Madi is the first to speak "Don't give us that crap. What was that?"

"Yeah and why weren't we informed about this love affair?" Dani asks me with her fake heartbroken look.

"I don't know what you're talking about we are just working on a project. That's all." Their faces tell me they don't believe a word that I just said. I sigh in defeat because I know I was fighting a losing battle. "Okay well for the past couple of days I don't know it seems like I'm hyperaware of Jared. I know it's weird but like if I see him smile I get all mushy and…" I leave it at that. That is all they need to know. They start squealing.

"EEPPPP Kim you and Jared are adorable together and you both did look mighty comfy earlier." Dani says.

"Okay now that we have talked about this and I'm thoroughly embarrassed can we change the subject?" I ask pleading with them. They tell me okay and we all go off doing our own things. Rachel and Ella are looking through a magazine while Emily and I are cooking for the guys for when they get back god knows when. And Madi and Dani are in the living room watching television.

"Hmm that looks weird." Rachel says out of nowhere causing everybody to crowd around the magazine to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Emily says.

All I see is Rach looking from the page of the magazine then back at me then back at the magazine then back at me. I feel like I'm in an _Old Spice_ commercial. She finally screams out "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! We all scream at her what is she freaking out about. "Look at this!"

"What it's just a picture of Sweetie? Big deal." Ella says. OH SHIT!

"No look at this picture really close." Rachel says and puts it in the middle of the table for everyone to look at. I start backing up, planning to make my escape when Rachel gets up and blocks my exit. All the girls at the same time scream "_OHMYGOD!"_ I bite my lip trying to look innocent.

Then they all start mumbling about how they didn't notice it be fore and how could they be so stupid not to realize. "What?" I say still trying to be innocent.

Ella asks me "Do you have something to share with us Kim? Or should I call you Sweetie?" she smirks at me.

Shit.

**AH! OH NO! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the next one it has a lot of fluff and some answers. So here have fun and enjoy **

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7

KPOV

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! How am I going to explain this? Should I deny it? No there is no use in doing that because they aren't dumb. I'm so screwed just tell them the truth. Yeah, because that is such an easy job to do. Great now I sound like a crazy person because I'm having an argument with myself. Just breathe and get this over with. I look at all their faces and it is worse than it was when they wanted answers about Jared and I. Ella finally pulls me our of my inward discussion. "Kim! Are you going to tell us or do we have to torture it out of you? If you're not going to tell us then we can always get the guys to—"

"NO! You can't tell the guys anything!" I'm practically hyperventilating at the thought of the guys knowing who I am. Especially Jared who and I quote according to Paul "Your favorite Angel, Sweetie." I don't want to get special attention because I'm a famous model. I want real friends like the ones in front of me who like me for me not my alter ego.

"Guys I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the guys a word of it. They can't know, not yet at least. You can't even tell your boyfriends even if they promise not to tell." They nod but I can tell they are reluctant on not telling their boyfriends because I know all of their relationships don't have secrets and they tell each other everything. "Alright where do I begin?" I mumble to myself.

"How about the beginning that is always a great place." Emily suggests. I can tell she and the others are like about to burst from the seams if they don't hear my story.

"Okay well as you know I left two years ago to live with my dad." They nod. "Well one day my dad and I were shopping and this modeling head hunter said he liked my smile and asked if I ever thought about modeling. I told him I had never thought about it but my dad talked me into trying it out because I could boost my self-esteem. So I went to my first photo shoot and it just so happened I was a natural and Vic or Victoria the Victoria of Victoria's Secret was there to look at the photo shoot shots that wear right before mine. She saw me and right away asked me if I wanted a job. I just jumped at the offer but told her I didn't want people to know who I really was because I wanted just some privacy with my personal life. She said it was okay and named me Sweetie saying I had that whole innocent personality." I smiled at the memory.

"Well you are the innocent one, always have been." Ella told me.

"Yeah don't remind me. But anyways I started out with simple bra and panties shoots then some runways here and there until Victoria came to me one day telling me how much of a following I had. It was crazy I got so many fan mail, love letters, even a couple of marriage offers from people. That's when Victoria asked me to be one of the IT girls and you're not going to say no to that. Well after a while I wanted to come back here and show my old tormenters who they picked on without telling them who I am. And now here I am telling you everything. The End."

I take a deep breath man it feels good getting that off my chest. I look up at them and their faces show looks of wonder, excitement, and my most favorite confusion. It is so funny I can't help but start laughing. Madi is the first to speak "What is so funny?"

"Your guy's faces it was priceless!" I say gasping for air.

"Okay I get everything but why don't you tell everyone the truth about who you are?" Rachel asks me.

"Because nobody would treat me the same. I want to have real friends who like me for me and don't see me for the famous model and connections to other celebrities." I tell them. They don't say anything but nod in understanding. "Its fine I trust you all I was even thinking about telling you all soon because I needed someone that I could just talk about everything with."

"Holy Shit!" Rachel screams.

"What!" we all yell back now all thoroughly confused.

"You're Sweetie the Victoria's Secret model!"

"I know!" we start jumping and giggling for a good twenty minutes. After then all the girls had like a million questions to ask me. Like whom I really know and what is it like being lusted after by pretty much all the men in the world. Or even if some of the rumors about my private life are true. But they aren't. But my most favorite question is how was I even comfortable doing one of the most risqué photo shoots where all I'm wearing is a thong and a sheer cloth.

"Really it wasn't as bad as you would think the tech group and the photographer made me feel as normal as ever. It was a little weird at the beginning of the shoot but everybody was just joking around the whole time so I was pretty calm and relaxed."

Then the thing I least expected to hear was when Dani said "Oh Kim I heard that Jared was like obsessed with you and he had the pictures of you in the thong and cloth on his wall. It was like he was I love with Sweetie." I don't know if I'm happy or upset about that because if he found out he wouldn't think of me as Kim he would think of me as that girl in those photos.

"Ha okay well fun time is now over if you have any other questions to ask me then you can ask in the morning I'm going to go get changed." I walk in the bathroom after I asked Em if I could borrow a pair of comfy shorts to sleep in. I put Jared's shirt on and it smells just like him woodsy and man. When I come out I see all the girls are changed in their own pjs. I guess they have a lot of these sleepovers.

"Hmmm Kimberly is that Jared's shirt you are wearing?" Ella asks.

"Yes because I sleep in big t-shirts and I didn't have time to go home and pick up clothes for bed. Now can we go to sleep I'm tired." I tell them and head for the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor.

I fall asleep instantly. I must have woken up or something because it is still nighttime and I feel something really warm next to me. _It must be one of the girls._ I think before I let the sleep take over me again.

I could have sworn I heard someone whisper in my ear "Goodnight Kim, I'll always protect you."

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

We have been patrolling for five hours and there is no sign of this leech. Now I'm pissed because this damn leech's scent took me away from Kim. It seemed as if she was giving me a second chance today. I even had her sitting in my lap with my arms around her and she didn't even fight with me over it she just cuddled into my chest like we had been a couple for months.

"_So Jared you and Kim looked a cozy at the house today."_ Embry tells me as we are doing one more go around of the reservation before we go back to the house.

This is the second time this has happened either someone is trying to mess with us or a friend of the Cullen's is visiting and they don't know the rules about staying off our land. I don't want us to have to talk to them but this is getting ridiculous. It really doesn't matter to me because right as Kim is warming up to me and I had to leave. I know I just repeated myself but I'm that pissed! Ugh!

"_Alright we are done Travis you and Jake stay for the rest of your patrol and we will see you at the house in a couple of hours."_ Sam says and I feel bad because they have to patrol all night. But I can't feel that bad because now I get to go back to Kim.

"_Jare, man, Kim is probably sleeping considering it's four in the morning and all normal people are sleeping now." _Paul tells me even though he is just as happy to be getting back to Rachel. We all phase and get back in our clothes.

As we are walking up to the house we can hear that all the girls except two are sleeping. I would gather it's Emily and Rach because they never sleep when they know we are out following a scent. When we walk in there enough Rach and Emily are sitting at the table talking about something that makes no cents to all of us guys when Rachel says "I don't know how she did it. Barring most of it in front of people. I could never do it."

Emily nods and says "I know I don't even have the guts sometimes to do it in front of Sam."

"Do what in front of me?" Sam asks as he kisses Emily's scars.

"Oh nothing just rambling on about random things trying to pass the time until our hunks get back. By the way have you seen them anywhere." They giggle when Paul and Sam growl.

"So where is Kim?" I ask eager to see her.

"She's….. in….. there." Rachel tells me and points to the living room in between her make out session with Paul.

Brady, Collin, and I are about to go in when Emily stops us and goes motherly on us "Okay guys Kim, Madi, and Dani are sleeping and that is how I want to keep it. Sam and I are going to bed and I'm guessing Paul and Rachel are going to the guest room." They nod. "Okay no waking them up. Goodnight."

They walk out the room which leaves Brady, Collin, and I to rush into the living room. When I spot Kim I see her passed out on the floor looking very uncomfortable. So I walk over to her and lay down next to her pulling her body into mine. I thought she woke up at one point because she tensed up but relaxed a couple seconds later. Yeah I could go to bed like this every day. And if I died here right now I would die a happy man.

"Goodnight Kim, I'll always protect you."

**Awwww. I just wanted to say aww so cute!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhhhhh! Next chapter! This one has major fluff and details about the show!**

**I don't own anything…. Tears….**

Chapter 8

KPOV

"Kim. Kim. Kim. KIM!" I shoot straight up off the floor only to bang heads with the person that was calling my name. Unluckily for Ella it was her "OW!"

"Ah, you're telling me. God what is your head made of?" I say rubbing my head.

"Ella are you okay? You didn't break anything right?" Seth freaks out while he is checking over Ella's face.

"Wow, thanks Seth I hit my head just as hard and you don't show the same compassion to me? I thought you loved me?" I say grabbing a handful of shirt right over my heart. I feel someone's chest on my back and when I turn my head I see Jared with the same face Seth has. He grabs my face with both of his hands and he looks as if he is inspecting my face for any marks, scars, bruises, or any other deformity.

He sighs when he realizes there is nothing wrong with me "Kim I don't think there is any damage but you might have a bump for a few days." It better be gone by the time of the show on Saturday. My face must look worried but he probably thinks it is from the bump and not that he knows that it's the fact that I have a show really soon. "Don't worry you are still beautiful even with the bump." He tells me and kisses my forehead. Swoon. _Whoa where did that come from and why am I too comfortable on this hardwood floor? _I look down and see that I'm not on the floor but am sitting in Jared's lap. He must have come back in and fallen asleep next to me. I tend to move around a lot while I sleep so I probably rolled on top of him. I blush of the thought of lying on top of Jared as if I'm his blanket.

I try to get my mind off that "Ella so why did you wake me up?"

"Your phone was going off and I looked at who it was from. It was from Victoria." She eyes me but I know it is the details I've been waiting for about the upcoming show.

"Oh _that._ I guess I might want to check it." I get up and Madi, Dani, and Ella follow me in the kitchen to see what was sent to me. They are all practically jumping at the anticipation of what was in this little text message.

"What is all the noise about?" Rachel and Emily say groggy from sleep as they walk down the hallway with Sam and Paul on their tails.

"We don't know all we know is Kim got a message from someone named Victoria. And they all rushed to see what she sent Kim." The guys tell them in the living room. I can practically hear the light bulb go off in their heads and they rush in to see the message.

"Guys it's really not that interesting."

"YES IT IS NOW OPEN IT!" The girls shout back at me. So I open the message.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_I hope you are enjoying your freedom. Ha! But Luke told me he called you about the show. So the show is on Saturday it starts at 8pm. But you need to be there at 12pm to start hair, make up, and to try everything on and yes, we are going to give you wings. There is no major theme to this show only many little ones so everything will be fun and flirty especially for the Pink section because that is your favorite part so we are making it super girly. Anyway the jet will be there to pick you up at 9pm on Friday. I can't wait to see you Sweetie. See You Soon,_

_Victoria_

I exit the message and the girls look as if they are about to pee their pants from just reading this text message. "What? I told you it wasn't that important." They all stop dead in their tracks and all give me wide eyes like they can't believe those words just came out of my mouth.

"YES IT WAS!" I think I just popped an ear drum.

"What is going on in here? Who was on your phone Kim?" Sam asks and we all turn around now finally acknowledging that the guys are even here giving us the most confused looks ever.

"Umm…." Emily starts to say but I give her the "you better not tell" look and she fakes what she is going to say "Kim got a message from a celebrity asking how she was doing and we all just kind of got a little too excited."

"I'll say." I mutter earning me a swift elbow to the gut from Rachel. "Okay well who is up for breakfast?" I say quickly to change the subject. The boys' eyes lighten up and the all nod their heads yes like they are bobble heads. I giggle and we girls start making breakfast.

Once the boys are back in the living room leaving us to cook breakfast I turn to the girls "Did you have to make it so obvious that something was going on? I mean I tell you guys my secret last night and—"

"Sh! They have like super hearing." They tell me.

"Okay well either way I mean come on!" I can tell they can read I'm upset off my face because everyone I meet says they can read my emotions off me like an open book.

"We're sorry but what songs do you think will be played?" Dani asks me I can tell she wishes the guys weren't here so we can discuss it openly. I just shrug I've always loved Spanish music because it is really catchy and I love the beat to the music.

"I don't know whatever they pick I will work with. I just want to see my props. Those are my favorite part." I'm getting excited now just thinking about my panties sets and props. "I think it will be on television so you should be able to watch it." They are looking even more excited and now I'm thinking about stopping this conversation. "I'm going to go take a break from all this heat so I'm getting out of the kitchen." I say as I walk out.

I see the guys look like they are trying to figure something out because all of their faces are determined. "Hey guys if you're concentrating that hard and not figuring it out you minas well give up." I'm giving them a taste of my sassy side today. I see they have taken up all of the seats so I spread out on the floor. They all stop talking and look at my stomach in shock. I raise my eyebrow and look down, my, well Jared's shirt has ridden up exposing my stomach and my tattoo of a paw prints on my right hip.

"K-K-Kim what is t-that?" Jared chokes out, pointing to my tattoo.

"It's just my tattoo."

"I know what it is but why do you have it and does it mean anything?"

"Um I got it about a year ago because I got a promotion at my job. And I don't know why I chose this it's just I've always loved wolves so yeah." I say leaning back on the ground. Jared and the guys are all smiling like girls who just met Justin Bieber.

"Breakfast is ready!" The girls yell from the kitchen. The guys jump up and run into the kitchen and Jared scoops me up bridal style causing me to squeak out in surprise and carry me into the kitchen. We all walk in the kitchen and get enough food but for the guys there seems to never be enough food in the house for them to eat. And again there is no place to sit because the guys have taken all the seats and the girls are sitting on the guys laps so it's either I stand or…

"Hey Kim you can sit here." Jared tells me while patting his lap. "I promise not to bit." I shrug and plop down. How could I have gone from one week of hating this guy to sitting on his lap and cuddling with him the next? But I feel comfortable around him like we are supposed to be like this. Just then as I feel Jared's hands creep around my waist "Get Outta Your Mind" by Lil John and LMFAO plays from my phone but it quickly ends so I must have another message. The girls' heads snap up and Ella gets up to get it.

"You can read it." I tell her. The girls are at attention but the guys think it's just a text.

"Um it says _Hun your playlist will be of_

_Bad Romance by Lady Gaga Remix_

_Angel by Akon_

_And for your favorite a medley of Katy Perry_

"Tell them I bet Chan is excited about Katy Perry because it's her favorite singer." She starts typing and hands it back to me.

Rachel is the first to talk "I've never heard the second song before, let me go get my laptop and we can search it." I nod my head okay and she disappears and returns with her laptop in hand while she is searching for the song. "Ah I found it!" She hits play and the song starts playing. It is a really good song even though I don't speak a word of Spanish. Everybody seems to be enjoying the song as well which is good you can't have a show with music people don't want to listen to.

Life right now is pretty good.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Life is great my love and imprint Kim is talking to me and I think we are friends now. She even sits in my lap and lets me put my arms around her waist, and kiss her forehead. I wonder what the change in her is from. Maybe she has finally seen that I'm not the same person I was when we were freshman? God I hope so because if she kept on ignoring me I think I would go insane or like withdrawal of Kim.

It is now Friday and Kim is going back to California for the whole weekend and I can't see her. I still know she isn't going just to visit her father but she could be going to see that pervert Luke. I have to let her know of my feelings because I don't want her to go back and see what she has _been_ missing. I want her to go back and see what she _is_ missing. Or in other terms _me._

"You really don't have to take me Jared I'll be fine taking a cab to the airport." She tells me for the thousandth time even though she knows she lost this battle two days ago.

"I want to Kim. And what kind of friend would I be if I was at home with a car and I let you take a cab." I remind her as I put her luggage in the car.

We talk about unimportant things the whole ride to the airport. I'm running out of time to tell her how I feel. I take her bags out of my truck and walk her to the security area. She stops and turns to look at me "I guess this is where we part ways." She sighs and I can see in her eyes she doesn't want to leave that much either. This is the opening I needed.

"Kim I need to tell you something before you get on."

"Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?" She asks but I walk us off to the side so there is a little bit of privacy.

"Kim, I know that I'm not your biggest fan but I just couldn't not tell you this. Kim I have feelings for you. Not just friends' feelings but I have real, deep feeling for you and I just wanted you to know before you left even though I know you are coming back in a few days." I take a deep breath because I just said all that in one breath. She just stares at me like I had just grown a second head. Her face is blank and she is her eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea and she only wants me as a friend imprint.

"Jared – I don't know what to say to that…"

"You don't have to say anything it was stupid I—"and I start rambling like an idiot when I hear her tell me.

"I think I feel the same way." I stop.

"What?" Wait did she say what I think she said?

"I think I feel the same Jared." I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help it. I kissed her. I grabbed the back of her head and smashed my lips to hers. She tastes even better than I had ever imagined her and her lips are soft and perfect just like her. She doesn't seem to be responding so I pull back. She still has that blank expression so I'm getting really scared, like I over stepped the line.

"Kim I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that it's just that I couldn't stop and—"She cut me off by grabbing my face and kissing me again. I was shocked for a second but then responded it started out fast like a dance when I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth but after a couple of minutes we were out of breathe and had to pull away for air. We just stood there looking at each other, trying to catch our breathe.

"Wow that was…" She says unable to come up with words.

"Yeah, the same over here." I tell her smiling. Her expression brightens up then.

"I've got to go." She now looks at me like she really doesn't want to leave me. Yes! Take that Luke!

"Okay just call me when you land." I tell her and she nods. I put my hand on her face using my thumb to rub her cheek. She leans her face into my palm. I lean forward and place one. Two. Three. Four chaste kisses before I let her go through security. I watch as she goes through and she turns around to look at me and she smiles and waves. I wave back.

And she's gone.

**EEEEPPPP! He Kissed Her!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BIG SURPRISE IN THIS ONE! So yeah read! Haha **

**If you want to know what Kim wears look at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2010-2011 and take Behati's outfit in Game On and PINK and for Angel take Flavia's.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 9

KPOV

I've finally landed in California and I still can't believe that Jared kissed me and i didn't even react. But then I kissed him and I swear it was the best kiss I had ever gotten in my life. And I'm okay in the kissing experience department. But that beats all of them put together. Okay you are not Kim anymore you are Sweetie and Sweetie doesn't know Jared. Get into character.

"Oh My God! It's Sweetie!" Some random guy yells as I'm leaving the terminal. I look over and see that he and his friends are walking over to me. "Hey I don't mean to be rude but can we get your autograph and picture?" He looks at me through his eyelashes and he is pretty cute I would have gone for him if I wasn't with Jared or even if I didn't know Jared. But since I do know him this hottie is off limits.

I give him my runway smile "Oh it's no bother. Of course you can do you have a pen I can use?" his friend nods and hands me one. I laugh at the fact he wants me to sign the picture of me in the thong and cloth but hey I did look pretty fantastic. I sign it and do my signature of putting lip gloss on and kissing the picture. For the photo I'm just smiling but right before the flash goes off I turn my head and kiss him on the cheek. When I pull back I can see he is trying to stop from blushing. Aw that is so cute.

"Uh thanks." He says and they walk away and I can tell his friends are making fun of him for blushing in front of me. I laugh as I start looking for my ride until someone whispers in my ear.

"Miss Sweetie?" I'd know that voice from anywhere. I spin around.

"DAD!" I jump on him and almost make him and I fall to the ground. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too squirt. Now let's get you home and in bed because you have the show tomorrow." I nod and we leave after about five other people approach us asking for my autograph and a picture. We talk about everything on the way home but I just don't have the heart to tell him that Jared and I are… well I don't even know what we are. Oh Shit! Jared! I'm supposed to call him.

When we get home I go straight up to my room. Ah I miss this room and my great beach front view. I pull out my phone and call Jared. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring Will you pick up! _"Hello."_

"Hey it's me I'm here." I can tell he is with everyone because I can hear them in the background asking if they can talk to me.

"_Oh good I was getting worried that you hadn't called me yet. I was about to run down to California."_ He tells me and everyone laughs.

"Okay so about when I left I wanted to ask something."

"_What do you want to ask me?"_ His voice sounds strangled.

"Um, what are we? Like are we still friends or are we more?" He lets out a loud breath like he was expecting me to dump him when I didn't even know if we are together.

"_Uh, I don't know what do you want us to be?_

"I don't know Jared maybe we could try to see what this that is going on between us is?" I don't k now if this is a good idea or not but it just feels right to be with him.

"_Okay I was hoping you would say that." _I can practically see the smile on his face.

"And just telling you, we may be giving this a shot but I still haven't fully forgiven you for what you did to me. There will be some torture headed your way…. Well I've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow so I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright, I'll text you in the morning._ _And I open to the torture willingly. I deserve it. Goodnight." _Aw he really doesn't want to get off the phone. Eh well hell I don't want to get off the phone.

"Goodnight. Hey put me on speaker phone." I can tell when I am so I scream to everybody. "I MISS YOU! And Goodnight and boys you better take care of my girls or when I come back you won't be considered a boy anymore!" I can hear the girls laugh and the boys moan out in pain at the thought.

"We will. And we miss you too." They say.

"Girls don't forget to watch. Bye."

"Bye!" They scream back and we hang up.

Time to get some sleep.

*The Next Morning*

Okay today is the day. I've got the show and I have to be there in three hours. I walk downstairs to see that my dad made me breakfast. It consists of eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and orange juice. I may be a model but I have a high metabolism and I exercise so I don't have to worry. "Thanks dad this is great." I tell him and kiss him on the cheek and sit down to eat.

"You have to leave in two hours so eat, get a shower and get ready to leave." I tell him okay and finish up with my breakfast. I go upstairs and take my shower. Once I'm ready to go my dad and I leave for the show. It feels so good to be back to the crazy modeling world again. I just barely pull up and all the girls are jumping on my car waiting for me to get out. I step out and am tackled by MiKiayla.

"Sweetie! We've missed you our sexy bombshell." She says hugging me.

"MICKEY! My beauties! God it feels good to be back!" I tell them about to cry.

"Then stay!" They tell me but I don't think I can I've got a family back in La Push.

"Come on guys let's get ready." I say as we make our way inside. When I see my station and my outfits all I can say is sweet! I'm so keeping all of these outfits if I can!

So I sit in my chair while my hair stylist comes and starts doing my hair. It takes about an hour and a half but I sit right next to MiKayla so all we do is talk to each other. After that I go over to the food and get something to eat but something small because every time I go out on runway I get butterflies so I don't need butterflies and a lot of food in my stomach that equals bad! After I'm finished eating I sit back down to get my make-up done. That takes another hour and a half so now the show starts in about an hour. I start putting on my first outfit which is a black sparkle pantie with a black top that wraps around the side of my stomach and over one shoulder with sliver ribbon around my torso. I have a soccer ball as a type of jacket and socks that stop right under my knees with super high heels that look like sneakers.

I know the show is starting now because everyone is frantic and the first segment "Tough Love" is starting. I don't come on until the third walk. Called "Game On". Then I go for Akon's live performance of "Angel". And finally my favorite the "PINK" Section.

This is it.

JPOV

It's eight at night and Kim still hasn't called or texted me. Right now I'm at Sam's house with everyone. The girls are in the living room watching some show and looking like they are about to explode if they don't see what they want. "This is the Victoria's Secret 2010-2011 Fashion Show" I hear from the television in the living room. Ehh I minas well watch it maybe they will show a clip of Kim and her dad talking to Sweetie.

The girls don't even notice that everyone is in the living room watching the show with them although I think some of the guys are watching it to see the half-naked women. Unlike me who is trying to see the love of my life just once today. The show is starting and the models are walking out. They are all hot women but they have nothing on Kim. The segment is done and it cuts off to behind stage and it shows Kim saying she feels stressed. Why would she feel stressed?

Then it starts talking about the models and I keep seeing Kim talk about the other models. Hm, maybe she is that close with the other girls until they start talking about Sweetie and they are showing…. KIM! OMG! What the hell! As the girls keep talking about Kim all I can do is stare in shock. "Holy Shit Jared why are they saying Kim is Sweetie!" Paul yells making the whole room jump in surprise. The girls turn around and finally notice that we are all in here.

"What are you guys doing here?" They look nervous like they got caught stealing something.

"More importantly why are they talking about Kim being Sweetie she is only friends with her. Right? Right?" I ask the girls.

"Um, we plead the fifth." Nobody has even noticed that it's the third round of the show and Sweetie is about to start walking. That can't be Sweetie because Kim has a tattoo on her hip so I'll just look for the tattoo and this whole mess will be cleared.

Sweetie starts walking and I must say she does look hot. When they show a full body shot I can see clear as day the tattoo on her hip. No she, she can't be her. Once she reaches the end of the runway she smiles and blows a kiss toward the camera. I know it's her then because I'd know that smile anywhere.

"How long have you known?" I ask the girls because all the guys seem to have the same shocked face that I have. The girls look more shocked that we figured it out. They keep looking at each other with guilty faces until Ella sighs.

"For about a week Rachel figured it out actually."

"And why didn't you tell us?" I'm severely pissed right now. How could they not tell us. Tell ME!

"Because she made us promise not to tell you. And you wouldn't tell us a secret that one of the guys told you." Madi tells us.

"Why?"

"Kim wants real friends. Not friends that will use her because of her fame, money or connections." Dani tells us and she is getting pissed because we are giving them the third degree. "Don't you get it I mean what _real_ friends would she get if she came back and everybody knew who she was? Think about it."

I understand but it still hurts to not know who my imprint really is. I let it go. "You're right I get it."

Then Embry has to cut in yelling "DUDE you are dating one of Victoria's Secret's hottest models. Man I hate you!" I have to laugh at this because it is true but I would love Kim if she was or wasn't a famous super model.

The next segment starts and after a few models I see Kim walk out again and she is in a blue panties set. I don't think I have ever liked the color blue before in my whole life. I feel my pants becoming a little tight from watching Kim half naked. Wait that must be what she was talking to that Luke guy about. Holy SHIT I fucked up. But hey any normal guy would react that way if the girl he was in love with was talking to another guy like that.

When she is finished I miss seeing her and I'm trying to cover up my clear as day hard on with a pillow. After that segment is done the next starts and the model come out but I see no Kim so this one I'm not interested in. Until the final segment starts and she is the first one out wearing multi colored underwear and angel wings. Now everybody can see how I see Kim except with I want people to see her with the wings and more clothes. God I hope she can keep those sets.

After the segment the finale starts and Kim walks out with all the other models they start dancing and just like that my pants are becoming even tighter to the point that it hurts now. I'm going to need a long shower when I get home.

Wait if she is Sweetie then she took those pictures of her in just a thong and a thin cloth. Okay now I'm mad that other men have seen and probably done more to those pictures. Even some of the guys have her picture, I know for sure Paul, Jake, Embry, Quil, Travis, and I have that picture. They better throw it out now because if I find one picture of her like that around any of them I will kill them.

"Just saying when you guys get home you better throw away the pictures of Kim and if I ever show up at any of your houses and see even one picture of her I will murder you. Oh and guys don't tell Kim I know. Tell her that everyone else found out but I was out working. So I don't know. I want to know how long she will keep this up." They all agree but they know I can't keep a secret about a secret from my imprint for long. They are all probably taking bets on who will tell first.

Right then I choose to text Kim.

KPOV

That was amazing and just how I remember it being. I walk over to my station and see if I have any calls or messages. Just one from Jared.

_Kim,_

_I hope you are having a good time with your dad. We all miss you here. _

_Love Jared_

**Aww. He is sweet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Things are about to get hot! I needed a glass of water when I was done. Nahh jk! Haha.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10

KPOV

"Kimmy Cub?" I hear a melodic voice behind me.

I would know that voice from anywhere I spin around and see the six people I've been missing for three months "Alice?" I scream launching myself at her. When I pull back I see Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and a very excited Emmett. "Oh my God where have you guys been? I've missed all of you!" I say as I'm being passed around to everyone stopping every for a longer one from Esme and a bear hug from Emmett.

"Kimmy Cub where have you been the past month?" Emmett says, his golden eyes shining with interest.

"Oh this and that I decided to go back to my hometown and finish my senior year." I tell them I can practically see the wheels in their heads turning.

"Wait you mean you went back to those jerks that bullied you when you were little?" Rosalie asked me practically growling because they all know the story of why I moved to California.

"So are you going to finally tell us where your hometown is so we can contact you instead of finding you every time there is a runway? We really miss you around us." Esme tells me and my heart almost breaks because they were like my second family along with the girls but Esme and Carlisle I love like my parents.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual." Jasper whispers to me. It still wonders to me how they know things like that like how Jasper always knows how I'm feeling and Ali knows stuff she shouldn't but I always never bet against Alice. Hey wait.

"Where is Edward?" I ask. But it's also a good thing he isn't here because I feel like he know what I'm thinking some times.

"He is on his honeymoon with Bella." Carlisle tells me.

"Married? Aw, my little baby boy is growing up so fast." I say wiping away fake tears. "Oooo do you have pictures?" I've been dying to see pictures of the famous Bella since Alice told me he was FINALLY dating someone.

Emmett starts chuckling "Yeah we know FINALLY! And I think Ali has some on her phone."

Alice practically shoves her phone in my face. I see Edward in a tux standing next to one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and trust me I work at Victoria's Secret. "Wow she is gorgeous." Rose looks pretty pissed that I called Bella pretty but I mean how could I not this girl looks amazing. "Aw Rose just because I think she is pretty doesn't take anything away from you. I still love my cold, mean, bitchy, beautiful, goddess just the same." She smiles and hugs me.

"Great thanks for giving her a bigger head Kim." Jasper tells me and everyone laughs with Emmett the being loudest of course. Causing him to earn himself a slap from Rose.

"So Kim do you want to finally tell us where you are living and where your hometown is?" Esme asks me with her motherly voice that makes me want to tell. I trust them enough not to tell where I am I think.

"Okay well I'm living in La Push, Washington." Their eyes widen and they all smile, Alice on the other hand was giggling and hopping up and down. "What?"

"Kim we live in Forks, Washington." Carlisle tells me now I smile.

"Yes! I get my Kimmy Cub!" Emmett exclaims and grabs me into another bear hug.

"Sweet I get my Cullens back!" We all laugh.

"Kim we would be delighted if you would fly home with us." Carlisle tells me.

"Yeah just tell me what time you are leaving. I was l planning on leaving tomorrow." They nod and say they were leaving to go home tomorrow too. "So where are you spending the night at?"

"We were going to stay at a hotel for the night and then leave in the morning." Alice tells me.

"No since we are going home together you can just stay at my hose with me and my dad. It will save you the time for having to call me and tell me what time you are leaving. And I want to catch up with you all and so would my dad." I can say I sound way too hopeful and almost pleading.

"Alright I guess we found a place to stay. Thank you for your kindness Kim." Carlisle thanks me but I just shake my head and tell them they are family.

"Okay so let's go my dad should be waiting right outside." I take Alice and Rosalie's arms and link them with mine as we walk outside. "Hi dad I invited the Cullens to stay the night with us because we are going to the same place tomorrow and they are going to go home with me in the morning."

He nods in approval. "That's great we haven't seen you guys in what a couple of months?" They smile and have their own little hug fest.

Once we are in the limo and home after catching up with them for a couple of hours I tell everyone I'm going to bed and I say my Goodnights. I'm finally in my room and ready for bed when I decide I'll call Jared because I haven't talked to him all day. Rin—"Hello"

"Hey Jared. What's up?"

"Oh nothing just hanging with the guys. You? Well you must have had an interesting day since you didn't call or text me." He laughs but I can sense something is off with him because he sounds like he is trying to find information or like he knows it but doesn't want to let on.

"Yeah sorry about that I was hanging out with some girlfriends today and we got so caught up we didn't even think about the time." I hope he doesn't know that I'm lying. Well I'm not lying I'm just not telling him everything.

"Good I'm glad you got to see your friends again. So what time are you getting home at so I can pick you up?" I can hear everyone else in the background saying they are going to come to. "Okay what time are you getting home at so we can pick you up?" I hear a faint _Much Better_.

"Um I think I'm getting in at about 10 in the morning."

"Great I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye. I miss you." Then I hear the whole gang in the background go _Awwww._ I giggle and hang up. When I turn around I see all the Cullens except for Carlisle standing there smiling at me. Luckily I have a pair of VS sweats on.

"Kimmy and who was that on the phone?" Emmett said with his famous grin.

"Umm my boyfriend, well I don't really know what we are right now."

"Oh do we know him?" Rosalie asks intrigued.

"Okay now don't freak out but it's Jared the guy that used to bully me." They are freaking out and I can tell because the girls look like they are going to kill me while Esme looks disappointed but unsure. This is completely different from the guys who Emmett looks like he is going to castrate Jared and then kill him Jasper looks pissed but not as bad as Emmett. I think I even heard some of them growl.

"What? Kim you know what he and his friends did to you and now you go back and date him!" Emmett yells at me. But I know he is just being his overly protective brother role.

"Yeah Kim I'm serious when I see this Jared guy I'm going to have a word with him and let him find out what he really did to you from an outside view point." Alice says and Rose nods her head in agreement.

"Guys I really think he has changed. He isn't the jerk he used to be." I tell them pleading and staring into their disappointed eyes.

"Kim are you sure you know you can trust him?" Esme asks me playing mom again.

"Yeah I am." I sign looking down.

Emmett huffs "Fine but I'm still going to have a talk with him. Nobody gets to treat our Kimmy and doesn't get to know about what he has done." They all agree except for Esme who just smiles and shakes her head.

"Alright now get out I'm tired." I smile as I usher them out so I can get just a small amount of sleep.

*Next Morning*

"KIM!" Is all I hear before Alice jumps on me while I'm in bed and Jasper is laughing in the doorway.

"OW! And shut up Jazz I'd like to see how you would feel if Alice jumped you." I see a look of lust in his eye as he looks at Alice. "JASPER! I don't you dare even think about that while she is on my bed in my room! So either get out or remove those thoughts NOW!" I scream at him and I can hear Emmett laughing. "That goes for you too Emmett if I see you have the same look I will kick you off the plane even if we are at the highest point!" I yell but I don't hear laughing. "Emmett stop looking at Rose! I may not be wherever you are but I know you! As a matter of fact Rose come here!" I yell now I hear Emmett laugh.

*Later that Day*

This has probably been the best plane ride of my life. I got to catch up with everyone. "Please fasten your seat belts we are beginning our decent. Ah just a few more minutes until I get to see the gang….. and Jared.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I'm standing waiting for Kim's plane to land in the airport with everyone. I still can't believe that Kim is Sweetie the model, but now that I look at the pictures they do look alike I don't see how I could have never noticed the similarities between them. I look up at the sign and it says that Kim's flight has just landed and they are leaving the plane.

I see Kim walk out the terminal then the people that I last expected walked out right behind her as if they were with her… the Cullens. I'm pissed they better have stayed as far away from my imprint as possible if they know what is best for them. I see the guys have seen the Cullens too because they are growling in their direction.

The blond vampire I think her name is Rosalie and her mate Emmett link arms with Kim and I just about lose it. Then Kim finally sees me and points to the other Cullens of who we are. They instantly stiffen and it looks like a light bulb goes off in their head. She brings them along as she walks over to us. The other guys pull their imprints somewhat behind them as if they were shielding them. I wish I could do that. Sam steps forward when Emmett and Rosalie slightly shield Kim away from me. I growl at them only loud enough for people with super hearing to notice. They finally reach us.

"Hello Sam, boys." Carlisle greets us.

"Hello Carlisle." Sam says in a strangled voice.

"Whoa. Wait you guys know each other?" Kim asks both Sam and Carlisle.

"Yeah Kimmy Cub we were old business partners." Carlisle tells Kim. Okay I'm getting more pissed by the minute if they don't give me Kim I'm going to lose it, and I'm not even aloud to give her that kind of nickname only Ella.

"Oh cool now there doesn't have to be that whole discussion that you guys wanted to have with Jared now." She says giving Emmett a pointed look. He just smirks.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing everybody just has to go all big brother on me." She says smiling at Emmett and poking him in the stomach making him hug her closer to him. JUST GIVE HER TO ME!

She scoffs and wiggles herself out of his grasp and walks over to me. I quickly hug her to me knowing she is safe and in my arms. I can finally relax…. But only a little. Great she smells like vampire now I want to puke. She wraps her arms around my waist and I put mine on her shoulder in a protective stance. The Cullens notice.

Carlisle speaks "Oh I see Kim I very special to you, Jared."

"More then you know." I say trying to keep the venom from my voice.

"Jared be nice they are my family." She tells me and puts her hand on my stomach. "Well this has been fun. Now that this is over lets go home." She tells me.

"Yes let's go home." I say trying to pull her as far away as possible from them.

"Wait I have to say bye." She tells me as she pulls herself from my grasp. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack if she isn't here in two seconds. She walks up to Carlisle and hugs him.

"I'll see you later Papa." He smiles. "You too Mama." She tells Esme I'm getting more jumpy by the second. "Shorty." She tells Alice as she hugs her and moves to Jasper. "Sweetheart. Take care of Shorty or I will have Mr. Bear kill you." She smiles as she hugs him and he grins too. She then moves to Emmett and hugs him. He hugs her back and picking her up I growl. "Just trust me boo." He sighs in defeat. She then moves to Rosalie and glares. "Slut." The pack and I laugh.

"Whore." She calls Kim making all of us pissed now.

"Skank."

"Bitch."

Rosalie smiles and Kim grins and hugs Rosalie "I love you." That hurts I would kill to hear those words spoken toward me.

"I love you too. Call me or any of us if you need anything." She tells her but that won't be necessary because she won't need to talk to them I can give her whatever she wants and if I can't I'm going to do my damned hardest to try.

"I will oh and when Edward gets back tell him to call me because I want to meet the girl that took my sleazy- guy- at- a- party- trying- to- hit- on- me- remover away from me." She says with a pouty grin.

"Hey I thought that was my job?" Emmett says with a pout.

"No you were always shoving your tongue down Roses throat." She pokes him. I want to steal her away and hide her from them forever. "Well I'll see you all later." She tells them walking back in my embrace.

"Bye" they tell her and walk off.

Once the Cullens are out of sight everyone turns to Kim. "KIM!" Ella says as she runs for a hug. Kim giggles and hugs Ella back. The same happens until she hugs everybody and we go off on our own because they took their own cars and I'm driving just us. We are walking outside and we get in the car we haven't spoken a word yet and I don't know what to tell her. We are on the road and I pull over on the side which it is kind of a good that we're on a road right near La Push. I turn off the car and turn to look at her.

She looks up at me with her beautiful purple eyes and I almost lose it. She looks so vulnerable and it is completely turning me on. "Kim—"

"Shut-up Jared" she whispers huskily to me and moves herself the distance between us and places her lips on mine. She moans at just the small contact. I thread my hand in her hair and put the other on her smooth cheek as I continue kissing her. I brush the tip of my tongue on the valley between her lips asking for entrance which she accepts and opens her mouth. I groan, I swear this has got to be the best kiss of my life.

I push my seat back as far as it will go and grab Kim's thighs pulling her on my lap, straddling me. Kim has to pull back for air and she also pulls my shirt over my head but that doesn't stop me I lean my head down and trail my lips down her throat to her collarbone she pants "So good."

"God, you taste incredible." I say as I trail my tongue up her neck back to her mouth. My hands start wandering under her top to the curve of her breast and I'm about to pull her top off when I hear another car honk. We both pull back and look at each other both panting.

"Welcome home baby."

**OOOO Getting steamy up in here!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim is going to get a shock in this chapter. Uh Oh look out! **

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11

KPOV

Wow. Just Wow. That was incredible and I can't believe I did that. I just jumped his bones in his car on a random road great now I look like a tramp. "Um… sorry." I say trying to move myself back to my seat instead of his lap in the front seat. He grips my waist holding my in place and I look in his eyes and see a hunger deep inside. He leans up and chastely kisses me three more times.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're my girlfriend and if we want to make-out on the side of the road in my car then we can. Trust me the others have done much worse, I know." He tells me still with that look of lust in his eyes. And I can feel the lust he had on my ass because it is clear as day and holy crap he feels HUGE! I try not moving because I don't know what he will do if I give him the friction he so obviously wants.

"Okay one eww I don't want to know about the other's sex lives and two we better get back to the rez because I want to go see my mom." He gives me his cute little pouty puppy dog look. I sigh and give him my pouty face and looking at him through my lashes. "Please."

"If you make that face again and when we are in this position I might just have to show you what the other's do."

I smirk and decide to mess with his head "MMM don't tempt me with a good time, Jared." I wiggle my hips and I sit back in my seat, giggling. Oh how I love to watch him squirm.

I look down and can see the major erection that is straining in his jeans, he adjusts himself. "You are such a tease."

This is so funny "Really, I don't think so."

"Oh so you wouldn't have any problem if I just started doing this?" He leans over the space between us and lightly trails his fingers from my cheeks to my neck to my collarbone it tingles everywhere he touches and I'm going insane just by him touching me. I whimper and he is now the one smiling. "That's what I thought." He kisses my neck and pulls back.

He starts up the car and pulls back on the road. We stay silently drive the rest of the way home. We show up at my house and I get out with my bag and walk over to his window. "I'll see you later at Emily's?"

"Yupp, I'll see you." He tells me as he leans his head out the window and gives me a quick kiss. I smile as I walk into my house.

"Mom?" all I get is silence so I guess she is out. I send her a quick text telling her I'm home. I'm barely up the steps when I get a reply.

"_Oh good I'm working late tonight so I'll just see you tomorrow morning before you go to school."_

Okay well I'll just get a shower and change my clothes before I go over to Em and Sam's. Ahh the comfort of a shower, I swear taking a shower is my most favorite part of the day because it's really the one place you can totally relax but people do say that most major decisions in life are made in the shower.

When I'm out of the shower I walk in my room and I choose to just blow dry my hair because I had, had it done so much this weekend I just figured it needed a break. And for my outfit I'm wearing my Victoria's Secret Pink T-Shirt and my Victoria's Secret yoga pants. I don't even put on make-up because I don't need to impress anyone at the house.

I grab my phone and keys as I walk out the door. I get in my car, God how I've missed this car. The car makes its beautiful purr as I drive to the house. I reach there in five minutes and I walk right in the house. "Honey, I'm home." I say in my manly voice.

"KIMMY!" The girls scream and run at me. The guys are laughing all the while.

"Hey Sweetie how's it going?"

"Great the show was fantastic." Wait. I just stop that didn't come from any of the girls and I look up to see who said it. Paul is smirking so I know he said it. I look at the girls "You told them?" The girls back up and give me apologetic looks.

"We didn't tell them. They found out." Emily tells me.

"How? How could they find out?" I don't know if I'm more upset or pissed at them.

"We came in the room when they were watching the show." Sam says trying to defend the girls.

"Okay well how did you figure it out? Because before I left and before the girls found out you all were completely clueless to who I am."

"We saw your tattoo. It isn't really common to where we see it everywhere, Kim."

A thought just hit me "Does Jared know?" my voice has an edge of hysteria.

"No he was working when we were watching the show. We figured you would want to tell him on your own." Sam said.

I breathe a sigh of relief "Good I want to figure out what is going on between us before I tell him about my secret double life." I giggle but hey it's true!

They all start laughing. "So Sweetie that was some show." Brady tells me.

"Thanks I can't believe how much I've missed it since I've been here. Not that I don't love it here because trust me I do especially with all the privacy I get." I sigh.

"So why didn't you tell us who you were in the first place?" Sam asks. "We would have kept your secret and we wouldn't treat you any different."

"I know you guy wouldn't but I didn't know that before I met you and I didn't want anybody being fake around me. Also with Jared I know I didn't plan on getting together with him before but now I want him to treat me the same not any different because of my other personality. I just—"I get cut off by my phone going off and I can hear it is playing "Bass Down Low" by Dev. That means it's Wendy my favorite Victoria's Secret photographer.

"Hello." I answer.

"_Sweetie! Angel how are you?" _I've always loved Wendy she is like a sister to me.

"Great here I'm going to put you on speaker and don't worry about what you say they know who I am. But no stories about me when I was just starting." I giggle and I can see everyone is excited to hear this conversation.

"—_Right Hun. Hi guys!" _They say hi back. _"So anyway Vicky called me a couple of days ago telling me in about a month she wants to do her yearly IT Girls shoot but she doesn't know where she wants to do the shoot."_

"Alright well there is a beach here in Washington that I think if you want to do a whole creepy, gloomy, sexy type shoot I could talk to the elders of the tribe and see if it's okay if we do it here. Oh and do you know what I'm wearing?" I ask excited I don't really care about the shoot as much of what I'm going to be wearing I love the bathing suits and lingerie sets.

"_Well I think the idea for the shoot is a fantastic idea and for your clothes I know you won't be wear in much of it." _She laughs and I start which causes everybody in the room to start laughing to.

When we all calm down I answer Wendy "Well I never wear much clothes during a shoot anyway. It's kind of the point of being a Victoria's Secret Angel."

"_True, true well I've got a shoot with Mickey in about an hour so I'll talk to you later just don't forget to as the elders and I'll handle Vicky."_

"Okay bye boo." I tell her I really miss her.

"_Bye Sweetie! Bye everyone!" _She tells us I can tell she misses me too.

"Bye!" We all yell into the phone and I hang up.

"So how was it talking to one of the world's most prestigious photographers?" I ask them.

"OMG KIM! It was awesome and can we come to the photo shoot? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" Dani asks me practically worshiping the ground I walk on just to see a photo shoot.

"Yeah I was going to let you all go anyway but that is only if the elders say it's okay." I say not worried that I have to tell them who I am and see if I can have a shoot on the beach.

"Oh they will." Collin tells me like he knows already.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Jake's, Quil's, and Seth's parents are in the council also we are quite close with the elders." Collin tells me eyeing the guys who look like they are all smirking for some private reason. Okay what is going on?

"On that is fantastic! Can you guys come with me when I go ask?"

"Yeah sure." Sam says but now he starts looking really serious. "Kim you know you need to tell Jared."

"Tell Jared what?" I hear Jared say from the door way I didn't even hear him walk in I hope he didn't hear much.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Tell me what?" I repeat because I know what they were talking about I just want to see if Kim will tell me the truth.

"Oh just that I have an amazing boyfriend." She tells me as she gets out of her chair and walks over to me. God I love when she calls me her boyfriend.

"Come on Kim we all knew that." I tell her as I hug her and give her a quick kiss leading her back to her seat in the kitchen. I sit in the chair and she sits on my lap.

"So what were we talking about?" Kim gives everyone a look as if pleading to them not to tell me who she is and I can admit the night I figured out Kim was Sweetie I went and searched her watching pretty much everything I could find about the so called "Sweetie." She isn't just Sweetie she is my angel.

"Oh nothing really just talking about my trip to California."

"Okay I'm glad you had fun." I tell her while I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her back into my chest and kissing her neck. I can tell she is blushing because I can feel the heat on her neck. "So how was Sweetie or did you not see her while you were there?" I'm trying to ease her into telling me the truth but still not making it obvious that I know the truth. She tenses slightly but enough for me to notice so I swipe her hair to the side and kiss her neck again.

"She is um… great I went with her to the show with her, we missed hanging out with one another." She tells me giving me a smile that if you didn't know her would look like a normal smile but this one is forced.

"Great! Hey did you get me my key chain that you promised?" I ask trying to get off the subject because she looks too uncomfortable.

"Damn! I knew I forgot something!" She giggles.

"Ugh please stop with the whole lovey dovey crap or I'm going to throw up." Paul says crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Shut up Paul you do the same thing with me! So don't get like that." Rachel yells at him.

"Dinner is ready. Ladies first." All us guys groan but if the girls don't get the food now they won't get any food at all. We all spend dinner talking about random things until we all decide to go home because we all have school tomorrow. Ugh! Save us!

I decide to go home with Kim in her car because I walked here, and it's lucky that we don't live that far from each other. As we pull into her driveway and get out of the car I walk her up to the door. I reach out a stroak Kim's cheek with my thumb. "Kim leave your bedroom window open tonight."

"Why?"

"Just do it and you'll find out." I smirk at her and lean in to kiss her. They are only chaste kisses and I pull back.

"Goodnight" Kim whispers to me.

"Goodnight" I tell her as I walk off the porch to see her walk inside her house and I start heading home. Oh yes, Kim is going to be getting a big surprise tonight and she doesn't even know it yet. If only I could get her to tell me the truth about who she really is…

That would be the day.

**Hmmm…. What does Jared have in store for Kim?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

KPOV

I've been sitting in my room for like two hours in my freezing cold bedroom wondering what that hell Jared wanted me to leave my window open for. I mean seriously I'm wearing a hot pink baby doll type Victoria's Secret nighty that is like the purple one I was wearing the other day but it doesn't have as much lacy and isn't as tight fitting. It's one of my favorites because it's sexy but not like I'm trying too hard but hey like I said before I'm the only one seeing me in these so who cares.

The sound of someone climbing through my window pulls me out of my self- conversation. I push myself in the corner of my room trying to hide from whoever it is. I can see the silhouette of the person and can tell it is a tall man but his back is turned to me so I can't see his face. I'm about to scream and run to the door until I hear who it is.

"Baby?" I'd know that voice anywhere.

I get up out of the corner and stand in front of him. He turns around and smiles pulling me into a hug. God I don't think it's normal for someone to be the unnaturally warm but oddly it's like comforting warmth. I look up at his face "Don't you ever do that to me again Jared. I thought it was some crazy rapist/ murderer who came to steal my virtue then kill me." I tell him in a whisper- yell voice so he knows I'm upset but doesn't let my mom know that anyone else is here. Even though she sleeps like the dead.

That's when I realized what he was wearing or lack thereof. He only has a pair of jean cut offs on. And might I say my boyfriend has one fine ass body! Mmmm what I would do to him….. No! Focus! Boyfriend's sexy ass in your bedroom looking fine as hell while you are in barely any clothes.

He strokes my cheek with his thumb "I'm sorry and I would never let anyone steal your virtue. Well except me maybe if you keep wearing clothes like that." He tells me eyeing me up and down. Of course I blush at his obvious liking of my outfit.

"Well then if it is causing you such a problem I think I'll go change into something else." I turn away from him walking over to my dresser to get something else to wear. I feel warm arms inch their way around my waist and soft kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"Mmmmm no I didn't say that I think you look perfect just the way you are." He pushes the drawer closed and I giggle while I turn around and give him a quick kiss.

"And I don't see what you're talking about you are wearing less clothes than I am." I say eyeing him.

He flexes his muscles.

"I don't see how you aren't cold I'm freezing." I say shivering.

I walk over to my bed and sit down he follows and sits next to me, pulling my back into his chest. "I'm never really cold. So did you like your surprise?"

"I don't know." I tell him leaning in.

"Hmm maybe I need to persuade you a little more." He tells me leaning in as well.

"Maybe." I say right before I press my lips to his. After about a twenty minute make out session I'm dead tired. I lay down and get comfortable in my bed.

Jared starts getting up off the bed "I better go home." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. I grab his belt loops on his cut offs and pull him down to me.

"No stay with me tonight. Please." I give him my innocent look making my eyes big and my mouth pouty, I know he can't resist this face. He sighs and I knew I had him he climbs over me to my side and pulls me to his chest. I snuggle into him and I immediately fall asleep.

*Next Morning*

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says?_

UG! Why does it have to be a school day? I try to get up but there is an arm locked around my waist that's keeping me from getting up. "No, stay." Jared mumbles still half asleep, pulling me even closer to his chest. I giggle trying to pull away again but am still having no progress because he just pulls me tighter into him.

I sigh and start placing little kisses on his chest "Jared I need to go take a shower. You can stay until I get out but then you need to go get ready." He groans and reluctantly lets go of me. I slide out of bed and give him a quick kiss on his mouth before I grab my towels and head to the bathroom.

I did a quick in and out shower even though that shampoo made me stay in for a couple of extra minutes. I'm towel drying my hair as I walk in my room to still see Jared sleeping on my bed but now he is wide awake and staring at me. "Mmm this view is even better than my dream." He puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed position making his body look extra yummy. I blush and look away.

"Jared you have to go get ready school starts in a little over an hour." He whines as he gets up and walks over to me grabbing my waist pulling my wet body into his extremely hot body. And I do mean hot in both terms! And I just realized the only thing from Jared seeing me in my birthday suit is a towel.

"Fine I'm picking you up today though. So I will be here in fifty minutes." I nod and he leans down and gives me a kiss and he starts walking toward my window. "Bye baby." He says and jumps out of my TWO STORY WINDOW! I run to the window to see if he is okay and all I see is him running into the woods really what is with this boy I mean I could see how he got in because of the tree but how in the world did he not hurt himself from jumping out the window? Oh well time to get ready.

After about thirty minutes of deciding what to wear I choose my Gucci baby doll tee and a pair of skinny jeans with the heels I wore on the first day of school. I decide to straighten my hair and leave it down. And for my make- up I'm just wearing some nude colors so I can take care of any small imperfections but it's not like slapping someone in the face saying that I have make- up on my face.

I hear the horn outside and make my way out.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I'm outside Kim's house and pissed as hell because I had to see my asshole of a father again and listen to him talk shit about me and all my friends and the whole time all I can think is that oh if he only knew what I was doing. And I can't believe that the pack and I protect this son of a bitch's ass every night. Wait let me just tell you how it went.

_*Earlier*_

_I'm walking through the back door because we always leave it open for god knows what reason and all is see is my dad sitting at the table glaring at me. I glare back. "What? What are looking at me like that for? You got something to say?" I say putting as much venom in my voice as possible._

"_Where the hell were you last night because I checked your room and you weren't there? So what were you hanging out with your drug head loser friends what you are too good to be around or just some whore that will drop her panties at any moment?" He says giving the same amount of venom back to me. I'm shaking like crazy but I don't want to phase in here that wouldn't do me a lot of good at keeping the secret._

"_First my friends and I aren't drug heads and second the girls that I hang out with aren't whores so if you refer to any of them as whores again I will give you a whole hell of a lot worse than I did when you talked shit about Emily. Just a clear warning." I can see that hit a nerve because he knows I would punch his lights out in a second if given the opportunity. My mom walks in at that moment._

"_Jared honey, where were you last night I was worried?" Now I may hate my father but I love my mom._

"_I was out ma I had stuff to do." I can tell she doesn't believe my fully but lets it go._

_I walk up stairs and get ready hoping that my dad won't be in the kitchen when I get back down stairs. No such luck so I choose to ignore him. "Jared your behavior is ruining our reputation so you might want to think about that before you ruin yours, mine, and your mother's life." I stop cold in the door way and look him right in the eyes._

"_No dad that's what you're doing. Bye mom." I hear a faint bye and I slam the front door shut._

_*Present*_

I'm still shaking like crazy because when he called all the girls whores he inadvertently called my Kim a whore and I so badly want to punch him. Kim gets in the truck and looks at me. "Jared are you okay?" She scoots closer and puts her hand on my arm. I immediately calm down because I don't want to hurt her.

I turn and look her in the eyes and see confusion, and worry in them. I sigh "Yeah I'm better now baby." I pull her to me and kiss her and after a couple seconds I brush my tongue on the bottom lip but she pulls away smiling.

"Come on we've got to get to school. There is more of that for later." I unhappily nod and drive us to school. Once we park I spot the guys and we get out when I walk over to her I really see what she is wearing and I'm completely loving it tight in all the right places. God I love having a super-hot super model for a girlfriend even though she doesn't know I know. She catches me ogling her and raises an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

I nod, smiling "Oh yes I do, especially the fact that you are all mine." I kiss her cheek and put my arm on her shoulders while she puts hers around my waist and I lead us to the group. "Hey guys." I say. They all answer back with a hey. We split between guys and girls and start talking. "Guys I swear the second I can move out of that house I'm doing it I can't stand that fucking asshole." I say slightly shaking with a low growl.

Brady looks pissed but so do the other guys "So what did he say today?"

"Oh just that I'm too good to be hanging out with my loser drug head friends and that I hang out with girls who will drop their panties at any given moment." They are all shaking now and growling.

"I swear one day I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch!" Embry says even though he doesn't have his imprint yet he still feels as if they are his sisters and would kill someone for even looking the wrong way at them.

The girls notice us and Kim comes to calm me and Paul down, Dani tries to calm Collin and Embry, Ella calms Seth and Travis, and Madi calms Brady and Quil. I don't pay attention to anything the others say but only to what Kim says to Paul and I "Guys relax you don't want to make a scene." I calm down once she touches my arm but Paul is still pissed. So she walks over to him and grabs his face so he will look at her. "Paul you need to calm down imaging if Rachel was here would she be happy to see you like this?" He calms down at the mention of Rachel's name.

"Thanks Kim I needed that." He says and hugs her. I don't get pissed over that because I know he is doing it as a thank you and not anything else I can trust the guys around her but other guys not a chance in HELL! The bell rings and we all make our way inside I walk Kim to her first class and we stop at the door.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" I ask.

"Yupp."

"I'll see you later." I lean down and give her a quick kiss and let her walk in. But if I'm not going to see her for a couple hours I might need another kiss so I run in class and see Kim talking to some girls and she turns to look at me.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Well if I'm not going to see you for a couple of hours—" I pull her to me for another kiss and I pull back to see her looking a bit dazed. "See ya!" and I casually walk out of the classroom feeling stares on my back as I leave.

This day better go by fast!


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is the next chapter and it gets a little emotional. So for the faint hearted get your tissues. Just saying this didn't happen to me I just decided to give Kim some more depth.**

**I don't own anything.**

KPOV

Thank God this school day has gone by fast. I think I would have died because of how bored I am. Right now I'm in AP World History trying to pay attention but it is quite difficult because Jared keeps rubbing his hand up and down my thigh which is very distracting! _Well two can play at that game!_!

I remove his hand from my thigh and place my hand on his thigh. I start by lightly running my hand up and down and I look at him he is looking at me with wide eyes. I smirk and wink at him I can see his eyes glaze over with lust.

"Jared is everything okay?" I whisper in a low husky voice, trailing my hand up dangerously high. He starts like choking on his own spit. I just giggle.

"Jared are you alright?" Mr. Boylan asks but I can tell he really just wants to know why he is interrupting his class.

"Yeah I'm fine." I keep moving my hand up his thigh until he grabs my hand and puts it in his on the top of the table. Finally the bell rings and we walk out to his truck I look up at him and his jaw is locked so he is most likely angry.

We reach the truck and he turns around to look at me his jaw is still locked and he looks pissed. _Okay just calm him down Kim before he goes crazy. Just look for someone to save you. _I glance around me and notice nobody is around me so I guess I have to deal with this now.

"Jared I –"he cuts me off by pushing me into the door of his truck. Not like he is trying to hurt me but that doesn't mean I'm not scared his eyes looks like he is the predator and I'm his prey. He puts his hands on the truck on each side of my face so I have no escape from him. Yet I find it incredibly hot.

He moves slowly toward me and hunches down so that he moves his face into my neck trailing his nose and lips up my neck slowly I realize my breathing have become labored and I feel like I'm about to start hyperventilating. He moves his face to look me straight in my eyes I can see a fire burning in them which are turning me on even more than I am. _Is it hot over here or is it just me… or is it just Jared?_

"He smiles slyly "Now are you going to do that again?" OHMYGOD! His voice right now is the complete sound of sexy!I try to swallow the lump in my throat and nod. He pulls away and smiles "Well then that's good."

Okay now I'm mad you get me all hot and bothered in the school parking lot and I don't even get a kiss. Well I look to the side and see the group talking. This is going to be fun. I look back up at him and give him a cold stare. His playful eyes stop and now he looks worried. I push myself off the truck and walk over to the group listening to Jared pleading with me to listen to him and apologizing. Everyone sees us approaching and gives me a questioning look. _"Just go with it" _I mouth and they all slightly nod so I know they agree.

"Kim what's wrong?" Ella asks.

"Can you just take me to home so I can change then to Emily's I have to help her make dinner tonight." She nods and kisses Seth as does the other girls and we walk over to Ella's car and leave the school. I chance and look at Jared and he looks like he is about to break down.

"So what was that all about?" Madi asks once we are out of the school parking lot.

"Nothing, Jared just thinks it's funny to get me all hot and bothered then practically throw a bucket of cold water on me." I say.

"OO I'd be pissed too!" Dani says.

"Thank you!" I say giggling.

After I change into more comfortable clothes and head over to Emily's we are currently all in the kitchen listening to the radio and up comes the song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. I used to sing along with my friend Jason (who I met when I moved to California and we became best friends but it wasn't anything other than that because he was gay) to this song all the time until he passed away and I just couldn't get over it. Right in the middle of the song I start heavily sobbing and the girls are rushing over to me to see what's wrong.

"Kim what's wrong?" Rachel asks franticly.

"T-t-turn off the s-song and g-get m-my phone and call Mark Stallings." I stutter he is practically one of my best friends and he is really the only one that can calm me down because he was with me the day that I found out Jason died.

I hear Ella talking to him and she puts my phone on speaker and puts it in front of me. _"Kim what's going on? I get a call from your friend saying you are having a freak attack?"_

"Mark the song started p-playing and I thought I could h-handle it." I croak out.

"_Oh God Kim you were doing so well. Alright let me go get my guitar." _I hear shuffling around and then I start hearing him start playing "Sweet Caroline". Throughout the song I start relaxing until I'm completely calm. I let out a breath and I look around the room to see the girls are crying out because of the emotion radiating off me. _"You feel better honey?"_

"Yeah thanks I'm sorry for disturbing you." Now I feel guilty for pulling him out of whatever he was doing for my own problems.

"_Don't you dare say that I was there with you when you found out we had to get you a paper bag to get you to stop hyperventilating and I had to sing to you for three hours straight just to get you to fall asleep. So don't ever feel sorry for bothering me." _I giggle I love when he gets all protective about me.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Thank you again for calming me down."

"_You're welcome don't hesitate to call again. Bye."_

"Bye" I hang up and look at the girls and notice we are all huddled on the floor in the kitchen with tears streaming down our faces just looking at each other not saying anything.

And the guy's with their beautiful timing they have walk in through the back door. They notice us on the floor with our tears falling down our faces and run over to us. When they approach us we burst out in tears again me being the worst. "Kim calm down." Ella tells me looking me in the eyes. The other girls are starting to cry again too.

"Do you want me to call Mark again?" Rachel asks but I shake my head no.

After that the guys seem to unfreeze and start asking us a million questions. But all I can see is Jared walks up to me with a few tears in his eyes pick me up as if I'm a child and carries me to the beach. He sets me on some drift wood and sits in front of me.

"Kim baby what's wrong was it about what happened earlier? If it is I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." He says looking worried and scared about what is going on inside my head.

"No, no Jared it wasn't you it was just I'll tell you when we get back to the house so I can tell the girls too." He nods and kisses me before he stands and pulls me up and we start walking back to the house.

Once we get back to the house I see everyone in the living room everyone is looking at me for answers. I take a deep breath and start. "When I first moved to California I didn't really talk to anyone but one night my dad told me that there was a dinner party at our neighbor's house and we were invited so we went or I was forced to go. When I was there my dad introduced me to my neighbor's son Jason." A few tears fell just at the mention of his name.

"We became instant best friends because we both loved to make fun of those sappy love songs. We would dance around singing the songs. We didn't even care that we would make complete fools of ourselves because that's just how we are. Here I have a video of us." I pull out my phone a turn on the video of us singing our favorite song. The song I can barely listen to. It is of us in his kitchen dancing and acting like we are in a soap opera. Then we start singing once the song is done I can hear his mom laughing_ "Aww Kimmy don't be shy in front of me." _I just giggle and shove my face in Jason's chest. _"Mom you're embarrassing her." _Jason laughs. _"Oh Jason my hero." _I say giggling throwing my arms around his neck. _"Jason you two are so perfect for each other." _His mom says. _"We would be if I wasn't gay."_ Jason tells his mom and I'm still giggling _"Yes which is why I can do this and it won't be weird."_ I grab his hands a have him grab my boobs. _"Okay before this becomes an adult film I'm going to leave." _His mom says backing up. _"Get her!" _Jason yells and we chase her and the video stops.

I hadn't realized I was crying again. But I look up at everyone who's faces very from smiles to genuine sorrow. "So what happened to him?" Jared asks rubbing soothing circles on my hand.

More tears start pouring over "Well one day I was hanging out with Mark Stallings and I got a call from Jason's mother saying he was in a killed by an animal while he was on one of his regular hikes and he died or was missing." I start choking back my sobs. "At first I didn't believe her but then it was like a slap in the face and I completely broke down Mark had to get me a paper bag because I started to have a panic attack. The only thing that could get me to calm down and fall asleep was him singing to me for three hours." I look at everyone and the girls are crying again putting their faces in their boyfriend's chests and the guys are looking at me with condolences. Jared looks like he is in pain from seeing me. "The police couldn't find him but they did find his blood so they pronounced him dead. I never got to lay him to rest."

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I never knew my imprint could hold so much pain inside. She looks so broken at first I was jealous that he could experience Kim's presence and even touch her in an intimate way but then I learned he's gay so he wasn't doing it to be intimate with Kim.

Just looking at how much pain she is in causes me pain. That's when I notice Kim is starting to hyperventilate again. "I (gasp) can't (gasp) breathe."

I start panicking "Kim, Kim look at me okay breathe you need to relax." I feel like I'm going to die because I can't do anything for her. Emily runs back in the living room with a paper bag and hands it to Kim. "Kim what can I do?" My vision is getting blurry by tears threatening to fall.

"Call (gasp) Carlisle." That blood sucker is getting nowhere near Kim. But she isn't getting any better.

"Sam call him and get him to come over here NOW!" He nods and I can hear the conversation of the phone call.

"_Hello." Carlisle answers._

"This is Sam, Carlisle Kim is having a panic attack and she can't get her breathing to relax. I don't care about the treaty right now just please come and help her."

"_We will be right there." _Then the phone goes dead.

Not two minutes later there is a knock at the door and I see the whole Cullen clan except for Edward. "How did this start." Carlisle demanded.

"She told us about Jason" I simply answered. "Please help her." I beg hysteria coming from my voice.

"Kim, you need to look at me okay good girl now slowly breathe in through you nose now out through your mouth." Her breathing starts slowing down. "Alright now again." After about five minutes of that Kim's breathing has gone back to normal and she just looks exhausted. Carlisle turns to me "Jared is it okay with you if I give her something that will help her sleep for a few hours so her body can relax?" I don't trust him but I still nod. Once he injects the drug I walk over to her.

"Kim, baby I'll be here when you wake up, don't worry." I kiss her forehead and lay her on the couch. When she is fully asleep I turn to Carlisle. "Thank you. Really." I shake his hand.

He nods "It's alright we've been though these before with her."

"I just don't see how she got so worked up over it again I mean it's been what almost a year?" Rosalie says.

"You mean this has happened before?" They nod and look at Kim.

"When she heard about Jason she practically died. For the first few days Carlisle had to keep giving her sleeping pills just so she could calm down." Esme says. "My poor baby." She says as she walks up to Kim. I tense up knowing full and well there is a blood sucker touching the love of my life. But all she does is brush her hair away from her face and pet her hair.

Sam steps in "Right again thank you truly but I think it would be best if you got back on your side of the border." He says sternly.

Carlisle nods. "Come on lets leave them." The "children" walk out and Carlisle walks up to Esme who leans down and kisses Kim on the forehead. Carlisle takes her hand "Come on we must go." He leans forward and brushes his hand on Kim's cheek. "Oh and Jared." I look at him. "Watch her very closely she is vulnerable and can go into another attack at any moment keep her calm and if need be I can come back to give her more medication if that is alright." I nod in understanding and they leave.

At that moment I drop to my knees and cry. I had never been more terrified in my life. I quickly compose myself and look at everyone else. The girls are trying to look strong but I can tell their eyes are showing just how scared they were too. The guys' eyes are both scared and showing pity toward me. "Jared I'm so sorry man." Paul comes up to me and helps me stand up.

"Jared I think it might be best if you take Kim home and let her rest." Sam says.

"You're right I'll see you later guys." They all say bye and I take Kim out to my truck. We are back at her house in five minutes. I see her mom's car is in the driveway so I choose to knock on the door instead of just walking in. Her mom answers the door and is too shocked at the sight of her sleeping daughter in my arms.

"Oh my God what happened?" She starts panicking.

"Um… She told us about Jason and had a panic attack so we called Dr. Cullen and he gave her some sleeping medication to help her relax." Her eyes soften.

"I thought she got past the panic attacks. Oh I'm sorry why don't you take her up to her room." I nod and walk up the steps. I lay her down and walk back down the steps.

"Ms. Connweller would it be okay if I stay the night I told Kim I would be here when she woke up. I don't even have to be upstairs I'll just sleep down here on the couch." She sighs and nods.

"Fine you can stay but call your mother and tell her. I'll bring you down some blankets." I nod gratefully.

This was not how I planned my day to end up.

**Wow I tried not crying when I wrote this but I just felt like writing a sad chapter to show that the character's lives aren't always smiles and giggles. Even though I like it when they are smiles and giggles.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is the next chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to post I was just swamped with all my school work and volleyball practice and games I just never had the time to post so enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 14

KPOV

Well this past week I can tell everybody has been walking on eggshells around me. Right now I'm sitting in the kitchen with the girls and a few of the guys. Jared is out working right now so I figured now would be the best time to talk to the elders and to confront everyone about how they are acting.

"Alright guys quit acting so shy around me I'm not a damn China doll!" I yell I'm fed up with the glances toward me like I might fall to pieces at any second.

They just stare at me until Ella speaks up "We're sorry Kim it's just that you really scared us last week." They all start giving me the look again but I can see a hint of guilt in their eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry it's just that I was taken off guard but I'm fine now I didn't mean to scare any of you but it happened and I can't take it back." I don't want to sound like a bitch but it needs to be said.

"It's okay Kim we know we have been acting differently around you this week and that will end now." Sam says but the weird thing about it was that he said it with sympathy but also his voice was dripping with authority. They all come up to me and give me a hug.

I smile small "Now that, that is settled I think I want to talk to some of the elders about this shoot."

They nod and the boys call their respective fathers except for Jake because he hasn't been around lately. Hmm I wonder?

We headed our was to Billy Black's house to talk and when I entered the house I can see him, Leah and Seth's mom because she took over the place when her husband Harry passed away, Quil's father and two other people that I didn't recognize.

Sam steps forward "Sorry for bringing you over here on such short notice but our friend Kim" he points to me and I wave to the people "has something she would like to ask."

"So Kim what would you like to ask us?" Sue Clearwater asks.

Well what I tell you all right now I hope shall not be repeated to anybody other than people standing in this room at this moment." They look at me weird and slightly worried about what I'm about to say. "Um well I happen to be a supermodel and my alter ego's name is Sweetie as in Sweetie the Victoria's Secret model. And I was talking to my boss and they have asked me to ask you if we could happen to have a photo shoot on First Beach in about two or three weeks?" I'm a little nervous because all of their faces are just blank.

All of a sudden the elders start laughing so I'm a little scared about what I'm about to hear "Wait so you are the model that Jake and the other guys have on their walls?" Billy asks. I blush of course. I can also hear everyone behind me laughing.

"Yeah I guess that's me."

"Well we promise not to spoil your secret, trust us we are able to keep secrets." I get a feeling I'm not getting the whole thing behind his words. "I think that will be fine with us how about you all?" He asks the others and they all nod in agreement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal repeatedly as I hug every elder as everyone laughs at how I'm acting.

"Come on Kim we have to get back to the house before Jared gets back." That gets me going because now I really need to tell Jared soon considering the shoot that will be happening soon. AH I'm so excited!

On the way back to the house I call Vicky.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Vic it's me I just wanted to call you to tell you that the elders said it was perfectly fine with them for us to have the shoot on the beach."

"_Oh that's fantastic! I'll make sure to call everyone and tell them the news." _She says calmly but if I don't know her she is probably smiling as wide as can be.

"Okay I'll see you in about three weeks."

"_See you there." _And she hangs up.

Once we get back to Sam and Emily's house I'm sitting at the kitchen table thinking about how I have to tell Jared about me. I mean we have practically spent every waking moment together other than when he has to work. But it's like whenever we are apart from each other I have this pain in my chest but when he is back the pain is gone. It's sort of like we are magnets that have to be around one another. I don't know if I sound crazy but I think I'm either falling in love with him or that I already am. _God listen to myself how could I fall in love with the guy that made my life a living hell all through freshman year? But I am._

All of a sudden I'm lifted from my chair and sat back down on someone's lap, a very comfortable, warm lap that can only be described as Jared. He starts kissing my neck then my mouth. "Hey baby what have you been up to?" man I love it when he calls me baby.

"Um nothing much just hanging around. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turn my head to look at him and his face is calm but his eyes are looking nervous.

"Yea sure we can walk over to the beach." I nod in agreement and we leave the house. After we reach the beach we just start walking up and down the shore until I turn around to look at him or better yet look up at him. "So what did you want to talk about?... You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, God no!" He visibly relaxes. "I just wanted to tell you that there are some things about my life that you don't know about and I feel like now you need to know about them before we continue on in this relationship."

"And what might that be?"

"Well when I told you that Sweetie and I were close, I lied. Now I wasn't lying about knowing her, but just about how close we are."

"So what you two don't get along with each other?" he looks really confused with his eye brows scrunched together. Wow I'm not leading up to this well.

"Sorry I'm not explaining this well but… oh hell I'm just going to come out with it I'm Sweetie I only know her so well because I'm her." I look up at him and I don't see any sign of surprise only happiness.

"I know." He smiles. _Well that's a relief. Wait what?_

"Wait how do you know? Did the guys tell you because if they did I'm going to go kill them?" I turn away from him and start walking back up the beach toward Emily's to yell at the guys for telling before Jared grabs my arm and turns me back to him.

"Baby calm down I found out at the same time they did."

"How? They told me you were working?" Okay now I'm the confused one.

"I told them to tell you that I wanted you to tell me because I didn't know how you would react if I came out and told you I knew. Also I felt that it was your secret to tell me." Man how sweet is he?

At that exact moment I had a major epiphany and realized that I, Kimberly Connweller, am completely in love with Jared Thail, the boy that made part of my high school career a living hell.

"I only didn't want them to tell you because I just wanted to know if you only liked me for _me_ or if you only want me for _her_." My vision starts blurring because we really only got together around the same time he found out I'm a super model. He pulls my chin up so I can look at him and I see a fierce look in his eyes.

"Kim I didn't fall for Sweetie I fell for _you_ because you are a beautiful, caring, confidant, brilliant, funny, thoughtful, amazing woman that stole my heart away from me. I don't want you because you're famous I want you because you are YOU!"

I lean up on my tippy toes and pull his head down for a quick kiss before I pull back and look at him in the eyes "And that is one of the reasons that I love you for." It feels incredible to say that out loud now all I need to hear or hope to hear is that he loves me too.

His eyes widen and now he is surprised yet he looks ecstatic "Kim I have been waiting forever for you to say that. I love you too." The butterflies in my stomach multiply tenfold but in a good way. A very good way.

I jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck pulling him to my face. The kiss isn't like our others that just start out innocent this one is raw and passionate. I moan at the kiss and he takes advantage of that and pushes his tongue in my mouth. God this has got to be one of the best kisses ever. I have to pull away sadly for much needed air but his mouth doesn't leave my body he starts trailing his mouth up and down my neck muttering words that I can't understand but that might just be because of the fact that he is practically attacking my neck. Then I feel him start sucking on my neck and I groan at the feeling when he bites the place he was just sucking on followed by his tongue licking the same spot. God I'm going to need a change of panties when I get home. I pull his face back to mine for a few more innocent kisses and he sets me back down to the ground.

"So you know that we haven't even gone on our first date?" Jared asks smirking.

"Huh I guess we haven't. So what are you going to do about that?" I ask because his face has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen with his smirk making his dimples to appear.

He sighs "Well I guess I have to take you out on Saturday at about seven?"

I tap my chin trying to look as if I'm deep in thought "Hmm… that may work." I say as I look back up at him and give him a peck on his lips.

We standing there, just embracing the feeling of being around each other to be in _love_ with each other. He give me a chaste kiss and grabs my hand to lead me back to the house. "You know I love you. Just saying." I laugh.

"Oh cool I love you too. No biggie." I can see his smile as he brings my hand up to his mouth and gives it a quick kiss.

"Yes it is a big deal a very big deal." I whispers just relishing in the love. We walk in the house and everyone is starring at us.

"What? I just said who I am and we only said we love each nothing to look at." I say looking up at him. The girls scream and hug me and Jared. If this is how they react when we say we love one another then I'm afraid to see how they react when we tell them we are getting married of having a baby. I blush at the thought of marrying Jared and starting a family with him because right now it sounds like the best thing I have ever heard in my life. I see Jared and I standing on the porch of our house with a little girl that looks just like him and a little boy that looks like me with me having a very prominent baby bump signaling that we will be having another child.

"We are so happy for you." Madi sqeeks as Dani, Rachel, Emily, and Ella nod vigorously.

This is turning out to be a great day.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Kim shared her secret with me so now all I can think about is that fact that it means I have to share my secret with her. I mean she trusted in me to keep the secret on who she really is so now I have to trust her with the secret of who I really am.

"_Jared please shut up before I go completely insane from your stupid problems!"_ Brady begs because I've been thinking about this practically the whole time we have been on patrol.

"_Sorry man but not all of us got as lucky as you and Collin for your girls to catch you phasing and then be totally cool about the fact that you can morph into a giant dog."_ I say feeling guilty for driving him insane but also annoyed at the fact that he interrupted my thoughts.

"_Yeah, I know we got so lucky even though I'm still pissed at the fact that Dani and Madi went out in the woods at night with no supervision. I mean how stupid can you be?" _Ah, he is still bitter.

"_It's not like anything happened to them they said they had been doing it their whole life." _I'm only trying to make him feel better about it but then again it was pretty dumb.

"_Okay fine, then how would you react if you saw Kim wandering the woods at 2 in the morning with the only protection was her best friend who is as tiny and as defenseless as she was?" _I hiss. If I ever found Kim in the woods at that hour of the night I think I would explode. _"That's all I'm saying." _

"_Well if you girls are done gossiping, Jared your shift just ended and Sam wants to talk to you so get the hell out of here."_ When the hell did Leah get here? I didn't even feel her phase. _"You would have if you two weren't talking about the safety of your imprints."_ She is sounding so sarcastically dramatic that she could be in a soap opera. "_Damn straight now get go if I have to listen to you for one more minute I'm going to have those stupid dreams I got when Jake was all obsessive about the leech lover."_ I snort remembering that.

"_Fine see you guys later."_ I say as I phase back to my human form on the edge of the woods in the back of Sam's.

I walk right in through the back without knocking. God I hope they're not doing anything unlike the last time. I let out a big breathe when I see Sam and Embry sitting at the table with Emily cooking. I walk over to Emily and kiss her cheek "Hey Em."

"Hey Jared go sit and talk the muffin batch in the oven should be done in a few minutes." I nod and sit down at the table.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You are going to have to tell Kim. Soon." Like I didn't know that

"Yeah I know Sam you didn't have to tell me that." I say in my duh voice because I know I need to tell Kim and he feels the need to still tell me.

"No when I said soon I meant like really soon because that sent has showed up again so it means it's trying to find something around here. So Kim may be forced to come over here in the middle of the night so I would rather her know what was going on than sitting here without any clue. We can only keep her in the dark for so long." Great this fucking leech is ruining everything for me so now I have to tell Kim the truth within the next week.

I huff out my breath in annoyance "Fine but do you think you know what the leech is after?"

"No we still haven't even seen its face just its smell that's all we know." He looks sympathetic because I know he loves Kim and doesn't want to force this kind of knowledge on her so fast and I look over at Embry and Emily and they have the same looks on their faces. I put my head in my hands trying to think of what to do.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Ha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SOOOOOOOO! Sorry I haven't updated I've just been busy living! Haha jk! But I have been busy so I hope to be writing a lot more soon soo look out for it! Again SOOOOOOO SORRY!**

Chapter 15

KPOV

Well right now I'm getting dressed into my Victoria Secret sweats and packing my overnight bag then I'm headed off to the Cullen's house for the night. Alice called this morning asking if I wanted to spend the night and since I practically haven't seen Jared all week I jumped at the offer to see the whole family. I've missed them and I've wanted to see where they lived ever since they told me they lived in Forks.

I'm about to walk out the door when I decide to call Jared to tell him to not bother showing up at my house tonight because I'm not going to be here. _Ring Ring Ring… Hey this is Jared I'm not here right now so leave me a message. BEEP!_ Ugh! I hang up and slam my phone back on my bed.

I'm starting to think me is avoiding me on purpose because this has pretty much started when I told him I'm Sweetie and that I loved him. I mean most guys I know would never get their girlfriends out of their sight if they found that out but nope not Jared he is avoiding me like the plague. Seriously! Like he is here and around me but whenever I try to talk to him, he is in some other world. And even when he comes over at night all I get is a chaste kiss and then we go to bed. I'm not asking him to completely go like a cave man but I would like a little more than a peck sometimes. MMMMM caveman Jared.

So right now I'm somewhat upset with him and I just need a change of scenery. "Bye mom. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I kiss her cheek and walk out the door.

"Bye hun! Tell the Cullens I said hi" I hear her shout as I walk out the door.

Where in God's name do they live? I've been driving in the forest for about 30 minutes trying to follow these directions and I feel like I'm lost right now. My phone chooses now to start ringing but I'm happy at the ringtone that plays:

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Oh my God._

_Shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

"Hello?"

"_Hey just take the next right it is kind of hidden and you will be here."_

"Wait Ali how in the hell did you know where I was?" I ask.

"_Oh come on everybody gets lost right about where you are_." She tell me like it's the simplest thing. I see the hidden entrance and I see the most beautiful house ever it's even better than my house and I have to say my house is pretty great. I see Ali and Em standing at the front door waiting for me.

"OMIGOD! I'm so happy you're here Esme has been in the kitchen all day making your favorites!" She says all in one breath.

"I know right? OO where is mama I want to see her!" I tell them excited to see my second mom.

Emmett scoffs "So what am I chopped liver?" I jump into his arms and give him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Uh duh why do you think I ignored you?" I say obviously. I walk in the door and am greeted by a gorgeous living room. "Honey I'm home!" I shout and see Esme running down the steps into the foyer.

"KIM!" is all I hear before I am tackled by her.

"Whoa now I expected this kind of greeting from Alice but you mama?" I say laughing while I'm trying to regain my balance.

"I'm sorry I just missed you so much!" She gushed. Yes this woman just gushed at me.

"I missed you too mama but I would like to remain in one piece thank you very much." I laughed. "Oh and my mom said "hi"."

"Oh you should invite her over here one day I do miss talking to her." Esme told me.

I nod telling her I will. "So where is papa?" I start looking around the room looking for him.

"He is working right now and will be back later tonight so you can see him then. He is so excited to see you."

"Come on Kimmy we are going to go out tonight. To that new club in Port Angeles, The Cut, I heard it was amazing and I really hope you brought your fake ID that we made for you." Em says I can defiantly tell he is excited to be going out tonight.

"Of course do you even know me? How am I supposed to get even a little tipsy without it? And yes I'm only drinking a small amount tonight because I don't want a repeat of last time when I was throwing up all day the next morning because you wanted to see if I was a light weight and insisted on giving me like five Honey Dew Mes." I tell him and all I get in response is him laughing at me.

"Wow that was a good night you should have seen yourself you went right up the bartender and was like "Honey Dew Me" and he thought you were actually trying to pick him up instead of ordering a shot! It was awesome!" He says still laughing. He is laughing so hard that he has to hold on to the furniture to hold himself up.

"Ugh! Whatever now Ali take me upstairs and do your magic so when Rose and Jazz get back we can all go out because I know it will take you that whole time to finish with me." Alice's face lights up and she squeals while dragging me upstairs.

After about two or three hours of Alice playing Barbie with me everyone is ready to go out. Rose and Jazz got home about an hour ago. And Rose is dressed in a very, very short red dress with 4inch blood red heals an her hair is curled and her makeup is simple with just a little eye shadow but bright red lipstick. I have to say if I was a guy I would totally do her. Alice is dressed in tight shorts that just cover her ass and a yellow loose off the shoulder sweater that is so big it almost covers up her shorts. And she is wearing bright yellow stilettos. Her makeup was a smoky eye and pale lip-gloss. Me on the other hand I was wearing skin tight leather pants that were practically a second skin and a purple corset type top with two thin straps around my shoulders, my shoes are 5 purple stilettos. My makeup is a purple smoky eye that makes my eyes pop and a baby pink lipstick. Just saying we look fuckin HOTT!

The ride to The Cut was uneventful except for Ali talking about how excited she was to finally be going after wanting to go for a while.

We are sitting at the table when I tell them the real reason of why I'm staying the night with them. "So like I told Jared everything a few days ago."

They all leaned forward with their eyebrows raised. "And?" They said in unison.

"And that's it I mean we told each other we loved one another but seriously after that he is avoinding me like I'm the damn plague!" I yell.

Everybody leans back and looks annoyed and confused but Rose on the other hand just looks pissed "Are you KIDDING me? You're hot and a model and he says he loves you but acts like you don't even exist!" I nod.

"Do you want me to knock some sense into him?" Em asks and I laugh.

"Nah I'm good Em I just hope he will finally notice when he realizes I'm not home tonight."

"And how would he know if you aren't home?" Alice asks with an eyebrow raised.

I look down and blush "Well he has been kind of sleeping over every night for a while."

"GET IT!" Ali yells and I blush and laugh.

"Nope still intact."

"Good and you better stay that way." Jasper says with an evil underlying tone to his voice.

"Krazy" by Pitbull comes on and we all get up to start dancing we get into a triangle where I'm holding on to one of Ali's an one of Rose's hands while Em and Jazz stand behind their girls.

I'm getting really into the song when I feel hands wrap around my waist and dance with me. I turn my head and see a man that I would normally think was pretty cute but after seeing Jared not man could top how good looking he was.

The song changes to the remix of "Bass Down Low" by Dev and the guy pulls me back farther on him and I can definitely feel something hit my back. I'm so tempted to say _"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" _but I won't even though it just sounds so funny to say.

"Hey baby I'm Drew and I think you and I should get out of here soon." He starts rubbing his dick into my ass and I give the guys the look that says _"Get this nympho away from me!"_

"Hey buddy it looks like the lady doesn't like you grinding all up on her." Em says while Jazz gives him a menacing look with his arms crossed.

Drew looks at them and doesn't look scared but I can tell that he has had a little too much to drink especially since I can smell it all over him. "Thanks for the advice man but I think she is okay with me right here so just stick to paying attention to your girls or maybe they might want to come home with me too." He says winking at Rose and Alice who just roll their eyes.

"Over our dead bodies and I think I'd rather chew off my own arm then go anywhere with the likes of you!" Rose says with a vile look on her face.

Out of nowhere I see a fist thrown and I'm shocked to see that it was from Jazz. Usually it is Em that has to take care of the unwanted attention and Jazz just mostly lets Em do the dirty work. "What the fuck man?" Drew yells holding his jaw.

Jazz rolls his eyes again and scoffs. Alice pulls me behind her and leads me to the table and away from the impending problem on the floor. "Ew that guy was all up in your business" Rose said laughing about Drew as the bouncer was carrying him out of the club.

Em and Jazz come up to the table "Kimmy I have got a great idea let's make Dad and Mom think we got you shitfaced drunk again."

I smile and start ordering shots.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

My life sucks!

Yup that is all I have to say. Instead of being with Kim right now I'm sitting in the Cullens' living room talking to them about the vampire that has been showing up around La Push to see if it was like a friend of theirs. I haven't had any time with Kim since we said we loved each other. And I'm miserable.

Esme walks in with a plate of cookies and sets them on the table and sits next to Carlisle. "Would you boys and girl like some cookies?"

Sam sits up and puts his business face on "No thank you we just want to talk to you about this sent we have been picking up for the past couple of days and are wondering if it is a friend of yours? If so I would like you to talk to them about staying out of La Push and if not we will terminate it when we catch it."

Carlisle and Esme look at each other and turn back to us "We don't know of any friends of ours is coming to visit. We will keep an eye on everything over here."

We all nod "That would be good now we will be heading to our side of the boarder." Sam says as we stand to leave. Just then we hear a car arriving blaring music and people laughing.

"_Oh God, Kim you really shouldn't have drank that much." _I hear the damn bloodsucker say. Wait my Kim? I'm about to walk out of the room to see if it's her when Sam stops me by putting his arm out in front of me and the Cullens walk out of the room to see what is going on.

"_Papa! You missed it we all had Sex on the Beach then then I had two screaming orgasms"_ I hear Kim yell. What the FUCK! SEX on the Beach and TWO screaming ORGASMS? I'm visibally shaking and I'm about to change in their living room.

"_Oh baby girl how much did you drink? How much did you allow her to drink? You said you would only let her get a little tipsy?"_ I hear Esme yell. I'm about to yell out to make myself known but Sam tells me to stay in there and be quiet. NOT SO EASY!

"_Sorry ma we couldn't stop her we let her have two shots and a drink but we didn't notice her taking the three Passed out Naked on the Bathroom Floors" _I hear one of the others say. So great they are the ones left to supervise my girlfriend and they can't even make sure she doesn't get alcohol poisoning.

"_God Kimmy this is worse than the last time they got you drunk. What was it you drank again that day?"_ Carlisle asks.

"_MMM it was a Honey Dew Me can I have one they are so good!" _I hear Kim say and I step out so I can see her but she can't see me. Holy shit she looks fucking sexy in a corset top and tight as hell leather pants with fuck me heals on. _"Well if my boyfriend won't even look at me I think a few shots were in order."_ Wait she got this drunk because of me? God I feel sick. I think I'm going to throw up. I look over at the Cullens and the "kids" are trying to look all innocent while Carlisle and Esme are fawning over Kim who can't even stand.

"_Hey that guy at the bar didn't have a problem looking or getting all up on you. So it's obviously not you." _The blond one said I'm too pissed to care about names. She let some fucker rub up against her! She is my fucking girlfriend! MINE! I'm about to make myself known until I see Kim's face distort into a look of disgust.

"_Ew Drew is so not my type and did he really think rubbing his not so impressive dick in my ass was going to make me fall to my knees and worship him?" _

All of a sudden they all start laughing except for Carlisle and Esme who look angry, confused and worried. _"I'm sorry mama and papa I just couldn't hold it in much longer the looks on your faces were just too priceless!"_ Kim says while she is on the floor with the others laughing.

"_So this was all a joke everything the drunk Kim and the creepy guy?"_ Esme says.

"_Well the drunk Kim part yes i just had a Sex on the Beach and one Screaming Orgasm but i also had a Passed out Naked on the Bathroom Floor. But other than that we just bought some shots and rubbed them on me to see what you guys would do. But the guy on the other hand now that was the truth and seriously ew! I mean if he was sober and again not rubbing his not so impressive dick into my ass he could have come off as okay looking. But no Em hear had to punch him. Now I have to go remove this whole outfit burn it and then take a shower for about three hours. I don't know if he has super powers or what but that guy can smell other people on me and that guy got his stink all over me."_ Kim says as she starts walking up the steps and disappears.

**OH SHIT!**


End file.
